


Side Effects

by kautilya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kautilya/pseuds/kautilya
Summary: Harry and Sirius sent back in time by accident, in process they also face some side effects. Can they change the fate of the wizarding world ? Fem!Harry/ TR. Time travel. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts when Harry goes to Grimmauld Place after Dementor attack.
> 
> English is not my native language. So pardon me for any grammatical mistakes.

 

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me.

"Hey Siri.. look at this." Harry called Sirius, showing one small box that he found while cleaning the cabinet. The box was completely black with small stars engraved on it. It was made of glass with a knife shaped lock in front of it.

Harry decided to help Sirius clean Black House library earlier that day. The rest of the occupants of Grimmauld Place were cleaning the upper floors.

"That's an interesting box. Where did you find it?" Sirius eyed that small box suspiciously which he had never seen before.

"Oh, I was cleaning that cabinet next to the bookshelf, and while cleaning the mirror came out, and then I found a hidden drawer with this box in it." Harry gestured towards the cabinet, where he found that small glass box. He was also inspecting that box, trying to open it.

"Harry this might be dangerous. You have seen this house is full of dark stuff. Give me that, there might be some nasty jinx on it."

Sirius tried taking that box out of Harry's hand, but cut his finger with its knife shaped lock.

As soon as his blood touched it, the box started glowing.

Sirius haphazardly took that box from out of Harry's hands, and put it on the desk.

There was a clicking sound, and the box slowly opened up.

Both moved forward to inspect its contents. There they found a small egg sized black star, appeared to be made of glass, lying on the velvety interior of the box. Then slowly, that star started rising, and once it was above their heads, a voice started coming out of it.

"You have chosen time journey to change the fate of your world. You will go where this all started, but beware there might be some side effects, as you have chosen to open black star box."

Both Harry and Sirius looked at each other, not liking the sound of what that voice just said. Immediately they moved forward to shut the box and in process Harry's glasses slid off to drop on floor. Both tried to close the box, but as soon as their hands touched it, the star burst and there was a shower of light around then.

Immediately they felt a pull and ticklish feeling throughout their bodies. The light was so bright that they could not see anything. They closed their eyes but kept on holding that box, as they could not remove their hands even when they tried to. After what felt like ages, the pull stopped. Harry was the first one to open his eyes. He found himself standing in a park. "Where?" He stopped, as a different voice came out.

He looked next to him, expecting for to see Sirius, but found a teenage boy of his age standing there. "What? Who?" Again that female voice came out.

Sirius opened his eyes next and gazed around. Then looked towards Harry, but found a girl of Harry's age standing there. She was staring at him with her green eyes, which were just like Harry's.

"Who are you? Where is Harry?" He started looking around for his godson.

The girl frowned, and said, " I am Harry. But who are you?"

Sirius stared at that girl again. Her hair were waist length, but were black just like Harry's. She was of same height as Harry. Her eyes were exactly the same but Harry's glasses were missing. Then his eyes fell on the lightning shaped scar on that girl's forehead. Then remembered what the voice coming out of that black star had said 'beware there might be some side effects'. Sirius glanced back at that girl, who just asked "What?". On hearing a girlish voice out of Harry mouth Sirius could not control and started laughing hard.

"Oh Merlin it's you Harry..hahahaha. " Sirius kept on laughing, holding his stomach.

Harry frowned at the boy who was laughing at him for some unknown reason. Getting irritated, he said, "Excuse me. But who are you?"

At this Sirius started checking his own body, praying not to be a girl like Harry. He looked at his hands, they were slightly smaller. Even his body appeared slightly shorter. He glanced back his godson, "Its me Sirius. Do I look different?" Sirius noticed that his voice sounded younger too.

Harry observed that boy who claimed himself to be Sirius. He appeared quite similar to Sirius. "What do you mean what you look like? You look like a boy. And if you are Sirius, then change yourself into your animagus form."

Suddenly, that boy changed himself into black dog, then tranformed himself back into his human form.

Harry gazed at his godfather in astonishment, "Sirius? It is you. What happened? You look like a 15 year old boy."

Sirius smiled at Harry, "Harry if you are shocked to see me. I think you will be more shocked with yourself. Just look at yourself."

Harry took out his wand, and conjured a mirror to look at himself. There in his place, was a young girl with same eyes but longer hair. Her nose, face shape and lips appeared different. Her skin looked a lot softer. He also noticed that she was not wearing any glasses. Then he glanced at her forhead, and saw lightning bolt scar. Then he realised that it was him, he was the witch in the mirror. He was now a 'she'.

With complete shock, she kept on looking back at her reflection with her mouth wide open.

Sirius just stared as his godson, who was now his goddaughter, going completely still in shock. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Harry."

Harry looked up at her godfather, "How?"

"Remember the voice that came out of that star. It said there would be side effects. I think these are the side effects of whatever this box has done." Both gazed at the black box which was lying innocently on the grass.

Harry glanced back at Sirius, "But Siri, it also said something about journey to change fate. You think this box took us somewhere else, because I felt a pull too." Harry started looking around. She also noticed that she could see clearly without her glasses. Then asked, "Do you think we are in a different country?"

They were in some park, surrounded by trees. It felt like early morning hours, as they could hear early chirping of birds.

"Harry that voice said time journey to change fate. So I don't think we are in different country. I think we are in different time. But it might not be more than a year, because it's impossible to travel back or forward through time more than that." Sirius replied, while adjusting his clothes and shoes with wand as they were quite lose for his smaller body.

"So you think I can prevent Voldemort's rebirth, or stop Crouch Jr from putting my name in Tri wizard tournament. " Harry asked excitedly.

"Let's check whats the date today. But I think we are in muggle London. But first, let me tranform your clothes. A young girl doesn't look good in thosr lose shirt and jeans. And those trainers are complete no no." Sirius responded, as he picked up the black box and pocketed it after putting shrinking charm on it.

"Okay Siri, but I don't want to wear skirts. Just make these clothes slightly fitted, like you did with yours."

Her godfather nodded and shrunk her clothes slightly, so they could fit her.

"I think we should apparate to Leaky Cauldron. Just hold my hand."

Harry held Sirius's hand, then there was a pull and she felt herself of being squeezed through rubber pipe. Once it stopped, she opened her eyes. They were standing in a dark alley.

"Its this way.", Sirius said, pulling Harry's hand. They turned right and Harry looked around muggle London. The traffic was far too less, and the vehicles looked like the ones she saw in old movies. Even people were wearing clothes like old movies.

"Sirius I think we are more than a year back." Harry said with a dreadful feeling.

"What?", Sirius stared at his goddaughter.

"Look at the type of cars on the road, and the clothes muggles are wearing." Harry said while gesturing towards a couple who they just passed.

Then Sirius also noticed, muggle London indeed looked quite different. They stopped walking and started looking around, a muggle passing by accidently knocked against Sirius's shoulder and dropped his newspaper. Harry picked it up to return, then she noticed the date.

"Thanks", muggle said while taking newspaper from Harry and moving on.

"Siri...I think we're wayyy more than a year back."

Sirius looked at Harry questionably. Harry stared at her godfather, "That was a muggle newspaper, and it said 3rd Aug 1943."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think that we have been sent here to take care of Grindelwald ? He is the only active Dark Lord I can think of around this time." Sirius said while looking around muggle London.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he inspired our snake faced Dark Lord to become whatever he become." Harry replied nodding her head.

Sirius stared at Harry in confusion, "How?"

"Oh ,Voldemort is in school now. I remember that diary Riddle said that he attended Hogwarts fifty years back. Maybe..." Then Harry stopped. She looked back at Sirius. " Siri I just realised .. maybe we have been sent here to stop teenage Voldy from becoming Dark Lord. We will change fates of so many if there won't be any Voldemort. I won't be a boy-who-lived. My parents.."

"would be alive", Sirius finished his sentence excitedly. Then he started laughing "I won't go to Azkaban. Prongs would be there. I might start my own family as well. Oh Harry.. this is amazing. Everyone would be happy. We'll change lives."

Then both started laughing holding their hand. People passing by looked at them strangely.

"Come on Harry, we've lives to change. Let's begin our mission with Diagon Alley. We've research to do. Follow me." Sirius said with his head held high. He marched towards Leaky Cauldron with Harry in tow.

They entered Leaky Cauldron. Harry noticed that it looked similar to their time, somethings never change. However, Tom looked quite young.

They took a table at the back. Sirius started drumming his finger on the table, then looked at Harry who was seated across him. "So...For this mission we first need to do thorough research of our target. Tell me what all do know about Voldemort's background?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Not much. Just the bits he himself told me about himself. He is an orphan, half blood like me. His mother was a witch and father a muggle. He is in Slytherin house also a Slytherin heir. That's it... Oh and one more thing, his full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, which anagrams to 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He already have few followers in Slytherin who know this name."

"Hmm.. so that means we don't know much. I don't know anything about his background as it was never publicised. I don't think many even know his real name, given they are scared to say his anagram name." Sirius finished. He looked towards the wizard who just entered, then back at Harry. "I think we'll begin our mission by getting admission in Hogwarts. Voldemort would be there."

Harry thought about it, then nodded, "We'll be needing background story and money for that. I am not carrying any Galleons and I don't think you have any with you. We are basically bankrupt right now."

"You're right. First we need to arrange money. Also we need to look for some place to live till school starts." Sirius started thinking about the way to earn money.

"We could buy magical tent and camp somewhere. We can find a work for money." Harry suggested.

Sirius shook his heads, "We won't be able to earn enough in less than a month for buying Hogwarts stuff. There is one more option. We can forget about morals, and steal muggle money then convert that money into galleons. With magic we can try few tricks to steal it from them. I can't suggest stealing from wizards as we would be easily caught in magical world."

Harry thought about it, and agreed with Sirius that they can't think about morals. They had very few days to do all arrangements for Hogwarts admission. She didn't know where Riddle would be after Hogwarts or during holidays. The only way they can stop Riddle was by going to Hogwarts with him. "You're right. But Siri there is one problem..I won't be able to do magic. Age restriction."

At this Sirius started smiling and said, "That's the best part Harry. You can use your wand here. You are not born yet so no age restriction problem for you. If you forgot, you did magic today to conjure mirror and there was no ministry owl."

Harry started smiling as well, loving every second spent in the year 1943.

 

* * *

 

After a lot of discussion and planning, both Sirius and Harry were standing at an alley's entrance near a muggle jewellery shop. They were under disillusionment as well as notice-me-not charm. They were looking for some rich muggle target to steal money from. After few minutes, a fat lady in a frilly dress carrying a glittery bag came out. Harry cast diffindo spell on her bag, due to which its strap snapped and all of its stuff spilled out. That lady moved down to pick her stuff, but Sirius put confundus charm on her, due to which she started looking towards the shop across the road. Harry immediately acciod half of her muggle money. The whole process took about five minutes.

They moved from there and Sirius removed disillusionment charm. "So how much money did we made?"

Harry counted then whistled in appreciation, "It's about one hundred and fifty pounds. That lady was rich."

"Hmm.. but my dear Harry we need more money. Let's look for our next target. Oh that man coming out of that muggle car looks rich. Let's follow him" Sirius said while putting disillusionment charm on himself and Harry.

They apparated to different parts of the city, and stole money from rich muggles all over London and some places nearby. By afternoon they had about 1,860 pounds.

After counting their money, Harry looked at Sirius. "Now we can proceed with our other plans."

They went back to Leaky Cauldron. From there they entered Diagon Alley. Harry looked around and found few differences. Like next to Owl Emporium there was a Joke Shop called Magical Clowns, and there were few food stalls on the way as well.

But their destination Gringotts was same as ever. Sirius moved towards the nearest Goblin to exchange their muggle money. After exchanging they had about 372 galleons.

Sirius looked at Harry who was yawning.

"Harry lets eat and rest now. We will plan other things tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

"Harrykins...waky.. waky.." Sirius said while poking Harry's shoulder with his fingers. It was early morning. They rented a twin bedded room in Leaky Cauldron for next few days.

"Give me five minutes Siri.. I'll be up" Harry mumbled in sleep, swatting Sirius's poking finger.

"Okay I am going downstairs for breakfast. And if you're not there in ten minutes, I'll bring water bucket next." Sirius said while closing door.

He took the same table at the back, that he took earlier. Tom moved towards him, "Anything you want to order."

"Yeah..I'll have some sandwiches with pumpkin juice".

Sirius started thinking how he could contact Hogwarts staff for admission. He was also thinking about their background story.

Tom came back with his order, "Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else."

Sirius looked at Tom, "Actually there is something I wanted to ask you. You see me and my sister are refugees. We came from Germany ."

He then made a sad face and continued "We lost our parents last month in one of the attacks from Grindelwald's forces. I promised my parents that I would take care my sister. I brought her here thinking we can give our lives a new start. I want to get a good job in ministry for our better future. But we are underqualified. We want to complete our education. Is there a way that we can contact Hogwarts Headmaster or any Professor for admission." he finished with earnest expression on his face.

Tom smiled at him, then nodded his head, "Don't worry lad. I would contact Headmaster Dippet myself today. He is an old friend of mine. I'll tell him your story. I am sure he won't say no, but we need to check. I will let you know by today evening."

At this Sirius stood and shook hands with Tom's, "Oh thank you sir. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Tom just chuckled and moved towards the counter.

After about five minutes, Harry joined Sirius.

"Why're you so happy this morning?" Harry asked, after finding Sirius grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh. I think, I've just got us admitted in Hogwarts."

At Harry's questionable expression, Sirius told her about his conversation with Tom earlier.

"That's great Siri. But we need to think about our names before they contact us." Harry said excitedly.

"I was thinking about taking Lily's last name. I like the sound of Sirius Evans. And we won't be purebloods. We'll be halfbloods with muggle father and witch mother. We need to think about your name as you're a girl now."

"I don't want to change my name. I have changed physically. You know how difficult it was for me to use lady's washroom. I want to keep it as Harry Evans only. " Harry replied looking at Sirius, challenging him to disagree.

Sirius nodded and said, "Okay you can keep your name as Harry. Lets see..about other details..hmm...We've been born in Germany and our parents were British who were very bad in German, thats why we also can't speak German. We were home schooled by our over protective mother. Our father's name would be James Evans and mother's name"

"would be Lily Evans" Harry completed Sirius's sentence."Its perfect Siri. And we don't want to think about the tragic deaths of our parents, that's why we don't like speaking about our past life." She weaved more story into their fictional backgrounder.

"Harry we need to protect our minds as well. Else our lie would be caught."

Harry looked at Sirius confused."Protect minds?"

"There are wizards who can read others thought by looking in their eyes, they are called Legilimens. I know that Dumbledore is a Legilimen, so Voldemort must be the one too. I am not sure if Voldemort is Legilimen now, or will become in future. But we can't take any chances. There is an act of magic called Occlumency, which helps to protect your mind against Legilimen. We need to learn that." Sirius finished with serious expression.

 

* * *

 

"I'll meet you in Leaky Cauldron." Sirius told Harry as he moved towards Knockturn Alley. He was going to look for Occlumency books, which were only available at few stores of Knockturn Alley. He point blank refused Harry to accompany him as she is a young girl now, and as per him Knockturn alley is very unsafe for young witches.

Harry after a lot of arguments, agreed with Sirius only when he allowed her to shop for few books and clothes in Diagon Alley by herself.

They really needed some spare clothes, as they had been wearing the same clothes after doing cleaning charm since they came to this era. Harry decided to buy clothes from second hand shop, as they wanted to save as much money as possible.

She entered the same shop, from where Mrs. Weasley used to shop. There were heaps of second hand clothes, few racks were arranged in the middle with baskets full of socks, gloves, scarves etc. The only section which was not of second hand items, was of undergarments.

Harry decided to take help of Sales Lady for purchasing embarracing girl's stuff, as she had no idea about the same. She knew that her female body was quite developed, and would look very inappropriate without few clothing items.

She called Sales lady for help. "Mam my mother used to shop for me. Now she is no more and all my clothes are destroyed. Can you please help me pick what size or type I should buy." She asked while gesturing towards women undergarments section.

After adding girl's undergarments in her basket, with the help of sales lady. She added few underwears for Sirius.

Then she moved towards the pile of robes in the middle of the shop, few of those robes were very frilly, then few were few of bright colours, few were torn and few were dirty.

Then her eyes fell on a black coloured robe, which looked clean and plain. She held its sleeve and tried to pull it out of the pile, but she felt a tug on the other side of the pile for the same robe. Frowning she tightened her grip on its sleeve and tried to pull it out with full force, at this she felt more forceful tug on the other side of the pile causing her to lose her balance, and falling off with the pile of robes on a person.

"Uff" Harry opened her eyes, and found a very familiar looking wizards lying underneath her, with the pile of robes over them.

Harry was so shocked to see that face, that for a full minute she just kept staring, with her mouth slightly open.

"Would you stop staring and move off me?" Angry voice woke Harry from her shock.

She closed her mouth and looked back angrily at dark tosser's face. She stood up, not offering any helping hand to the wizard she had fallen on.

Tom stood up, and straightened his clothes. He picked up the black robe he found in the pile earlier, but saw it's sleeve still held by that strangely dressed witch.

He pulled it towards himself so she would losen her grip. But that witch tug it back towards herself. Angrily he tug it back towards himself, and the green eyed witch tug it back towards herself again. They started glaring at each other, while doing robes' tug a war.

"I found it first. It's mine. Release it." Tom growled.

Harry pulled that robe, "No I found it first. It's mine."

"You're a witch. This is a Wizard's robes." Tom pulled the robe towards himself.

"Its for my brother you tosser. Unhand it."

"You unhand it. You bitch."

"You bloody thief. "

"You weirdly dressed robe stealer."

"You.."

"Is there a problem ?" intercepted sales lady before their fight could go any further.

Both Tom and Harry were standing nose to nose, with that black robe clutching tightly in their hands.

Harry looked at the Sales Lady, "Mam, I picked this robe. But this wizard tried to snatch this from my hand."

Tom glared at Harry, "She is lying. I picked this up first, and she snatched this from my hand."

"I am not lying. You're a lier."

"Shut up you lying witch."

Harry opened her mouth to reply, but sales lady interrupted, "Miss let this wizard take these robes, as these are wizard's robes. We'll be having more stock of black robes in few days. We'll arrange an owl order for you as well. Meanwhile, you can pick some other colour now. And, I would give you special discount on witch's robes as well."

She could see that sales lady was clearly favouring Riddle and won't let her take that robe. Thinking that she would get a special discount later. She let go of the black robe she was holding. Glaring at the smug face of Tom, she picked up her basket and moved towards the counter to make payment for her earlier purchases.

She could not believe that she just met future Dark Lord shopping in a second hand clothes shop.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry...you are never going to shop by yourself again." Sirius told Harry. He returned from Knockturn Alley few minutes back with three ancient looking books.

Harry was lying on her bed, reading basic potions guide she purchased earlier that day. She decided to work on her potion skills, as they were abysmal, thanks to Snape.

She looked up from her book and frowned at her godfather. "Why?"

Sirius showed her the bag of her purchases from the second hand clothes shop. "You went to buy clothes for us. I picked this bag thinking I would find some clothes to change, but it only contain underwears and bras."

Harry just shook her head, "It's not my mistake. I found a nice black robe for you, but that dark tosser snatched those from me."

"What?"

"I met our prime target today, doing shopping at 'Fluffy's Second Hand Shop'. He bought that black robe I picked for you. And the shop lady also favoured him." when Sirius still looked confused, Harry went on to give details about her first meeting with teenage Dark Lord.

Sirius kept on staring at Harry for few minutes, then stated laughing.

At this Harry became more annoyed and Sirius laughed harder.

"Oh merlin. Thats the funniest incident of the century. Future Saviour of the Wizarding World and the future Dark Lord, fighting tug of war over second hand robe, in a shop called 'Fluffy's Second Hand Shop' Hahahaha..." Sirius was rolling on floor clutching his stomach, laughing hard.

Irritated Harry went back to her potions book, trying to ignore her godfather.

Once Sirius calmed down. He looked at his goddaughter and said, "But Harry we need to do something about your appearance. I agree with teen Voldy that you do look weird. Your long hair are tangled, and they are hiding half of your face. Your clothes are shabby, even for muggles. You would be bullied by other witches in Hogwarts ,and they will give you different names."

Exasperated Harry said, "I don't care."

Sirius went and sit on the edge of Harry's bed, he looked at his goddaughter."But I don't want that. I want my goddaughter to be there as a proper lady."

"Goddaughter?" Harry said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, you are a witch now. So we'll think it that way from now on. Come on Harry. I need your support in this. We have to play our parts properly. And that means you need a make over." Sirius said, while rubbing his hands together. He felt excited with the prospect of doing a make over of his goddaughter.

Seeing excited expression on her godfather's face, and understanding his reasoning. Harry smiled and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Few minutes later, Harry found herself standing in front of a pink shop called 'Witch's Parlour' that was situated at the end of Diagon Alley.

She glanced at her godfather."How did you know about this shop?"

Sirius just shrugged, "My mother used to come here."

They moved inside and found a mousy haired witch sitting at the counter, reading some magazine.

She looked up at both of them, as they came in. "How may I help you today?"

Sirius smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Sirius Evans and this is my sister Harry Evans." At this Harry also smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The witch at the counter beamed, "Hi. My name is Amanda Lawson. You can call me Amanda."

Sirius looked at her and said, "We came here for my sister here. You see, we lost our mother when we were young. I have always been the only friend of my sister. But recently she started liking this wizard."

He then made sad face and continued, "Last week, she approached him with her feelings. But that wizard said she is too weird-looking for him. Since childhood my sister has nobody to groom or guide about her looks. She is heartbroken."

At this he elbowed Harry discreetly, who made a wailing noise hiding her face behind her long tangled hair.

"Today, I heard from a witch at Leaky Cauldron that the lady of 'Witch's Parlour' can change any witch into princess. I know my sister is beautiful, but I want the world to know that. I want that wizard who broke her heart to know that. So mam, please can you change my sister into a princess with your magic." Sirius finished with an earnest expression on his face.

Amanda was dabbing her eyes, she nodded then stood up, "Yes laddie, I will help you and I will change your sister into a princess. And you know what? I feel so touched by your story, that I would do it for free. I'll even teach your sister few charms to maintain those looks."

Then she looked towards the young witch, whose half face was hidden behind her long hair. She took her hand, "Follow me sweetie." She then glanced back at Sirius, who had a grateful expression on his face, "Young sir. You can just wait her. We'll be back in few minutes." She said, gesturing towards the sofa near counter.

Sirius pulled out the shrunken Occlumency book he bought earlier from his pocket, and started reading it after removing shrinking charm. He reached fourth chapter about meditation, when Amanda came back. He looked up and found a beautiful witch accompanying Amanda. She was frowning at him with her green eyes, then Sirius realised that that witch was none other than his goddaughter Harry.

Harry's hair were still long, but they no longer hide her face. Her hair now looked shiny and straight. There was no make up on her face, but parlour lady did something with her eyebrows so they made her green eyes look even more beautiful. Even her skin looked softer and clearer. Her clothes were transformed into witch's robes. She truely looked like a beautiful princess. Sirius smiled and felt tears of happiness in his eyes. He really felt like a father seeing his daughter all grown up.

He looked back at Parlour lady, "Thank you Amanda. She looks amazing. You have done a great job."

She saw emotions in Sirius's eyes smiled at him. "It was my pleasure laddie. I have taught her few basic charms and given her a book about witches as well." Then she looked back at Harry. "If you ever need any help, you can owl or floo me. This book contain my floo address. Take care sweetie." Parlour lady hugged Harry and went back with tears in her eyes.

Harry just smiled and said, "Thank you Amanda."

She then followed Sirius out of the Parlour. She was quite the entire way back to Leaky Cauldron. Once they reached their room, Harry could not control anymore and started crying.

"Wha...What happened Harry? You look beautiful...really. Did that parlour lady said something to you." Sirius hugged Harry, trying to calm her down. He could not understand what happened, as he had never seen Harry this upset before.

Finally Harry calmed down and looked at Sirius with bloodshot eyes, "I don't want to be a witch. I want to go back to being a wizard. I don't know anything about being a girl. I don't know how to comb, how to dress and that bloody bra is so unconfortable. And Amanda told me about this monthly cycle as well. She was surprised I didn't know such a basic thing. It's so damn difficult being a girl Siri. There are so many things I don't know. How will I cope Siri?"

Sirius truly felt bad for Harry. "I know it's tough Harry. And I am always there to help you. Even that Parlour Lady is ready to assist you anytime, she even gave you her floo address. I know you have been an amazing wizard, and I know you will be an outstanding witch as well. The best way is for you to start thinking yourself as witch. And if you ever face any difficulty just let me know, and we'll find the solution together."

"Come on..show me that wonderful smile of yours. Crying doesn't suit you at all."

At this Harry smiled back at her godfather. Sirius took Harry hand, "Let's go downstairs. You must be feeling hungry. I'll ask Tom to bring treacle tart for you."

They reached downstairs and took the usual back table. Tom came over to their table, " I spoke to Hogwarts' Headmaster about your situation. And he agreed to admit you both for fifth year."

"That's a wonderful news Tom." Sirius exclaimed.

Tom nodded and continued, "One of the professors would be coming to meet you tomorrow. He would also test you about some basic magical knowledge. He will meet you here at ten in the morning."

 

 

* * *

 

Next day, both Sirius and Harry were waiting for Hogwart's Professor. At sharp ten, somebody came out of floo network. Harry looked up and found that that person was none other than, younger looking Professor Dumbledore. He was dressed in his usual bright coloured robes. Both Sirius and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

Dumbledore went straight to counter to talk to Tom, who gestured him towards their table. He looked at them and joined their table with a smiling face. "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can call me Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand, "Hello Professor. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sirius Evans and this is my sister Harry Evans."

At this Harry also stood up and shook hands with Dumbledore. They gestured Dumbledore to take seat opposite them.

Sirius started their conversation by giving details about their background. Dumbledore nodded his head, then went on to ask few basic Transfiguration, Defence, Potions and Charms questions. He tested them practically as well by asking Sirius to change their Goblet into mouse then back to Goblet, and asking Harry to summon that Goblet towards herself. After about an hour he smiled again and said, "You both will start your fifth year in Hogwarts from first of September. An owl will reach you by tomorrow giving details about admission."

He stood up and shook hands with them again, then left.

* * *

 

Next day, Hogwarts owl came with admission documents. Sirius filled up all forms which required general information about their background, and sent them back to Hogwarts. They then deposited the tuition fee in Hogwart's Gringotts account. Then they finally shopped for their regular clothes.

After that, for next couple of days they tried to learn Occlumency through books, which both found very tough. But they progressed slowly. Sirius tought Harry advanced Transfiguration, Charms and Defence spells he knew. It also helped, that Sirius used to be an Auror before he was sent to Azkaban.

It was a week before Hogwarts, when both decided to finish their school shopping. Harry dragged Sirius to Fluffy's Second Hand Shop, to purchase for their Hogwarts uniform, as shop lady promised a discount. However, they could not find any second hand shop for trunks in Diagon Alley, and new trunks were very expensive

"Harry I think I'll take a trip to Knockturn for trunks. There are few shops that sell old trunks there." Sirius said while handing Harry packet of their purchases.

"Okay then, I'm going to Flourish & Blotts. Will meet you later at Leaky Cauldron."

Harry pocketed shrunken bags and moved towards book store.

The 'Used books' section was at the back of the shop. She and Sirius already purchased most of their course books. Only potions book was left, as it was not available last time.

Harry moved towards Hogwarts old books section. She saw one battered looking copy of fifth years potions, but it had a lot of ink blots and its cover was also coming out. She looked around and found another copy which was in better condition and put it in her shopping basket.

She needed one more copy for Sirius. She looked on the top counter and found a fine looking copy. Just as she put her hand on it to pick it up, another hand came at the same time to pick it up.

She looked sideways at the person and could not believe it. It was dark tosser again, who was looking at her with frowning face.

She remembered his smug expression on getting that black robe. She won't lose again. This time he's going down. With determination, she immediately snatched that book.

"Hey I saw that first. Give that book back to me. Now." Tom said angrily.

"Ha..You saw this first. Whatever. It's mine now. I will win this time you Robe Stealer." Harry said with glint in her eyes.

"You" Tom looked surprised, he didn't recognise her. Then he growled " Give that back you bitch." He tried to snatch it back, but Harry hid it behind her.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Harry said. She the looked at his face, then pointed her finger at him and said . "You are a pig faced ugliest creature on this planet. And I am buying this book. You go to hell."

She sidestepped Tom and ran towards the counter. He tried to catch her but she was faster.

She reached counter then looked back at him and smiled. Then made ' L ' sign with her finger and thumb towards him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Few days later.

"So..what house do you think you'll be sorted into." Sirius as asked, while eating banana.

They were sitting in Hogwart's Express, which started moving few minutes back. They got entire compartment for themselves, as they came early.

"I think I'll end up in Slytherin, but you I think will end up in Hufflepuff." Harry answered looking up from her potions book.

"What? Me a Hufflepuff? I think both of us will end up in Griffindor. Why do you say Slytherin for yourself?" Sirius asked while throwing banana peel, and picking up a book.

"You should not throw trash in the compartment." Harry said looking at banana peel lying on their compartment's floor, then back at her godfather, who just shrugged. Shaking her head, she glanced back at Sirius. "Hufflepuff's for loyalty and your animagus is a dog. And Hat wanted me in Slytherin last time, I think I'll let it place me there this time."

"I think you should go to Griffindor and I should end up in Slytherin, then it would be easier for me to make friends with Voldy and gain more information about him. You meanwhile, should concentrate on your studies." Sirius said not looking up from his book.

Harry looked at her godfather in irritation, ever since her makeover, Sirius got this overprotective streak for her. He wanted to do this so called mission all by himself, and as per him, she might get hurt if she is involved.

"Oh Sirius stop this nonsense...just because I'm a witch now doesn't change anything. Please do tell me, how would you stop him all by yourself. I've faced him few times, you won't succeed without my help." She said shaking her head in frustration.

"I'll look for his weakness. You know before Halloween night when he attacked you, people used to believe that he was invincible. Even that rebounded Killing Curse didn't work on him. There must be a reason and I want to find it. Or, maybe I'll find out the reason why he wants to become a dark lord and we'll look for solution."

Sirius then glanced back at his goddaughter, "I don't want you to involve yourself into all this. I have started looking at you as my own daughter, and as a parent I do feel protective of you. I want you to stay away from Voldemort and his followers. I'll take your help if required, but please Harry don't get involved in this, till I request. Please."

Harry started gazing out of the window, giving no promise or nod to her godfather. She was touched by Sirius's declaration that she is like his own daughter, but she can't let him do all this by himself.

After few minutes, Sirius stood up, "I am going to look for Charles."

"Who is Charles?" Harry asked looking back at her godfather.

Sirius smiled, "He is your grandfather. His complete name is Charles Hadrian Potter. He must be of our age now. I remember he told me once, that he completed his seventh year in 1945. I'll come back in a few minutes."

Harry also smiled, "Say my hi to him."

Sirius just chuckled and threw apple he was holding towards Harry, who caught it. He then left the compartment.

Harry took a bite from that apple, then went back to her book of Occlumency. She and Sirius now could protect their memories with basic mind shield, but they still needed a lot of practice. She started thinking what her friends would be doing back in their time. She was sure there must be a huge search going on.

She was thinking about Mrs Weasley's delicious cooking, when the cabin's door slid open.

She looked up and found that it was, none other than, the thorn of her life - dark tosser himself.

He had that ever present frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He said with his ever present angry voice.

Harry closed her book and said, "Are you always this sharp? This train is going to Hogwarts, so I won't be going to Honolulu on this. And why are you in this compartment. You're not welcomed here."

"Listen you bitch. I am a prefect, and I have every right to know what a snatcher like you doing on this train." Tom said putting one hand in his pocket and standing casually.

Harry stood up and looked at his batch with 'P' written on it. She pointed her finger at his batch and said, "Doesn't that 'P' stand for Pig face. I thought they finally recognised you."

Tom just raised one eyebrow, then kept on looking at her while standing there as if he owned that cabin. Harry also put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head slightly to the left, as if challenging him

"You know you are in my territory now." Tom said, as he started taking steps towards Harry. "You should be careful else you might.."

thump

Tom slipped on the banana peel Sirius threw earlier, and landed on his back.

Harry could not control, and started laughing hard, holding her stomach "pfft..aaa..Ha ha ha ha ha.. else you might slip...ha ha ha ha ha..oh merlin. .ha ha ha ha..I'll die of laughter. .Oh. .ha ha ha ha.."

Tom growled and stood up, picking that banana peel. He looked at the witch who was laughing at him, and threw that peel straight on her face.

"Oww" Harry removed peel from her face and glared at Tom.

Tom smirked and said "I think I ruined your make up"

" Youu..I dont wear makeup you tosser." Harry threw the apple she was holding straight at him. He ducked.

"Ow..Harry what are you doing?" said Sirius who just entered and was hit on chest by an apple his goddaughter threw. He was rubbing his chest.

"Nothing Siri...Mr Prefect here was hungry, so I was giving him an apple."

Tom just looked at Sirius, and threw one last glare at Harry then left.

"Who was that Harry?" Sirius asked, pointing his thumb towards the door through which Tom just left.

"That was teen Voldy" Harry said picking up her discarded book.

Sirius shook his head, "Harry you need to be careful around him. I will repeat what I said earlier that, I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I didn't meet him intentionally. He came barging in here. I just showed him the door." Harry said exasperated. Then to just change the topic, she asked, "Did you find Charles?"

That brought smile on Sirius's face, and he went on to tell how Charles reminded him so much of James, and how welcoming he was.

After few minutes train stopped and they reached Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

"Why are you staring at Tom like that?" Orion asked Abraxas, who was staring at their leader-cum-friend sitting across the table, as if trying to solve some puzzle.

Abraxas looked at Orion, then spoke in low voice "I think he is hiding something from us."

Orion just shook his head, and replied in low voice, "That's nothing new. He hardly shares anything with us."

"That's what I am trying to solve. I think he is hiding someone."

"Huh.." Orion just looked at Abraxas confused. Not understanding what he was trying to say.

"You were with Crabbe that time. You won't know how he looked when he came back in our compartment." Abraxas said looking sideways, to make sure Tom was still engrossed in his conversation with Lestrange.

Then moved his head closer to Orion, and spoke in hushed voice as if telling something about great conspiracy, "His face was flushed, his hair were slightly dishevelled, and he looked really distracted. He kept on looking out of window the entire way."

Orion's mouth opened up in surprise, then he started grinning and asked, "So you think he is hiding a girl?"

At this Abraxas started snickering and nodded, "Yes I think so. But don't tell anyone. Let this be our secret. We'll solve this puzzle together and help Tom secretly if that girl gives him any problem. If he is in love, then I want to be his helping hand."

Orion also started snickering, then said, "But Abraxy, I really want to know who has caught our friend's eye here, as he has always been so ignorant about opposite sex."

"Ori, let's just keep a close eye on Tom for that" Both friends looked at each other, then nodded and looked back at Tom.

Just then door opened, to let new students in.

Tom's eyes immediately sought out for that green eyed brunnette. He found her standing at the back, with four other transfer students. She looked towards their table, as if searching for him. He narrowed his eyes when she looked at him. She raised her eyebrows, then looked back towards Dumbledore who was calling out the names for sorting.

Then he called "Evans, Harry"

She moved forwards, Tom was surprised by her name, wasn't Harry supposed to be a boy's name. Earlier that day, when that boy called her Harry, he thought that it must be her pet name or something. But its her real name. He shook his head thinking, that this witch was truely weird.

Her sorting was taking a bit of time. He thought Hat will definitely put her in Griffindor as she is a loud mouthed fool.

He picked up the Goblet and took the sip of water. Then hat shouted "Hufflepuff"

Tom immediately put a hand on his mouth, to stop himself from spitting water on Abraxas, who was sitting across him.

Oh..this was epic...She was so full of herself when she snatched that book from him; her superior attitude today when she challenged him on the train, then laughed when he slipped; this weirdly named loud mouthed witch got herself sorted into Hufflepuff, and Tom was finding it hard to stop himself from laughing out loud in front of his friends. He kept his hands on his mouth, just in case, and looked towards her.

Harry marched towards Hufflepuff table in anger and took the empty seat next to some pigtailed witch. She could not believe that she got sorted into Hufflepuff. She argued with that hat for so long to sort her into Slytherin.

But as per Hat, if she get sorted into Slytherin, then Tom would roast her alive, however he would take her lightly in Hufflepuff.

She looked towards that dark tosser, and found him looking at her, but he was not glaring at her this time. He had his mouth covered with his hands as if trying to control his laughter. She glared daggers at him, and he covered his entire face with his hands but his shoulders shook in laughter.

She huffed and looked towards Sirius who was getting sorted. After few moments the hat shouted, "Slytherin".

She closed her eyes then shook her head. This was not going as per her plan. She wanted to support him in Slytherin, but now he would be all alone there.

Back at Slytherin table, Abraxas and Orion were observing Tom the entire time. They noticed that the entire time he kept on staring at that new brunette, trying to catch her eyes. Then they saw him actually laugh for the first time, when she looked at him after her sorting. He hid his face but his shoulders shook in happiness. Both looked at each other and agreed that they'd never seen Tom in such a good mood before. If just one look from that witch could do this, how happy their friend must be with her. They gave their silent blessings to the new couple.

* * *

 

Sirius joined Slytherin table, and took a seat next to some dark haired boy.

He glanced towards Harry, who was also staring at him, and passed her a smile then nodded. She also smiled back, then started looking around Hufflepuff table.

He felt so relieved, when she got sorted into Hufflepuff, even though he wanted her in Griffindor, but anywhere is better than Slytherin for her. She will make some loyal friends in her new house.

He looked back around Slytherin table, and found a sandy haired wizard sitting across the the table, staring at him.

He smiled at Sirius, then said, "Hi, my name is Roger Lestrange. Pureblood."

Srius tried making a friendly face, and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Sirius Evans and I am a halfblood."

Lestrange just looked at him, then at the wizard sitting next to him. "Are you related to Orion Black here?"

"What?" Sirius looked at the wizard he sitting next to him, and was surprised that it was none other than his father Orion Black. He was talking to some other wizard, and didn't notice him.

How could he have forgotten about him? That means his mother must be somewhere closeby. He looked around and found her. His mother Walburga Black, was sitting on the other side of the table, talking to some blond witch.

"You look like his long lost brother." Lestrange continued.

Sirius looked back, and shook his head, "No, I am not related to Blacks. My sister is my only living relative left."

On Lestrange' questionable gaze, he went on to give details about his fictional background. Tom sitting next to Lestrange also listened to Sirius. When he joined their table earlier, Tom signalled Lestrange to talk to him. He knew that this new wizard is the brother of that weird witch, for whom she was shopping that robe in Diagon Alley. He also saw him in her compartment, when she attacked him with that apple.

Looking towards that green eyed brunnette, who was listening to some wizard on Hufflepuff table, Tom smirked when he thought, how difficult her future is going to be in Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

Next day morning, Great Hall.

"Hiya Harry, I was waiting for you in the common room, but Linda told me that you already left. So you're an early riser huh.." Harry looked up at the over-enthusiastic Hufflepuff Prefect - Marcus Barnes, who reminded her too much of Colin Creevey.

She smiled and said, "Actually I wanted to catch my brother before the classes start. But he is not here yet."

Marcus took seat next to her, and started telling her about upcoming classes, for which she only nodded.

She looked towards the doors again and found that Sirius finally showed up. She waived towards him, not paying any attention to any other Slytherins who entered before him. He smiled and joined her on Hufflepuff table.

"Siri, this is my housemate Marcus Barnes. And Marcus, this is my brother Sirius Evans. He is just few minutes older than me."

"So you two are twins huh." Marcus said looking from Harry to Sirius.

"Yeah we are. So Harry, how are Hufflepuffs treating you?" Sirius asked his goddaughter, picking up a sandwich from her plate.

"They are nice. You won't believe, there are these repelling devices for intruders, so basically no outsider can see our Common room." Harry told with raised eyebrows, trying to explain to Sirius the reason why even marauders couldn't locate it.

"Now now Harry, don't give away the location of our Common room to somebody from the other house." Marcus added.

Harry tried not to roll her eyes, and started asking Sirius about his experience with Slytherin. He told her about his housemates, and Harry felt sorry for her Godfather when he mentioned his father's name. It must be awkward for him to share dorm with his father, whom he used to hate.

As other Hufflepuffs started joining in, Sirius stood up and said, "Meet me in the Library today evening." And left to join Slytherins.

She looked towards Slytherin table and found Riddle looking at her again. But this time there was this frown present. She narrowed her eyes at him, then looked back at Marcus, who was telling her about something, she was not sure about.

Few minutes later, their house's head Herbert Beery came over to hand her timetable. She glanced at it and found that their first lesson was of Herbology with Revenclaw. Then looking through her timetable she found, that they would be sharing potions class with Slytherin tomorrow and also the History of magic class the day after.

That reminded her to check few books on potions today in the Library, as she did not want to perform badly in front of Riddle. It would give him another chance to laugh at her.

She stood up, looking once again towards Slytherin table. Riddle didn't look up this time, but another wizard who looked a lot like Malfoy was looking at her. Picking her bag, she left Great Hall for her first lesson.

Later that evening, Harry was browsing through Potions section. After selecting three books she made her way towards her table, when noticed somebody standing there.

"What are you doing on my table?" She hissed.

Tom looked up and smirked, then showed her a potions book, "Oh..I'm just here to take what is mine."

She looked at the potions book he was holding, then at the potions book lying on the table. It was that battered copy she left in Florish & Blotts, lying on her table. He'd switched his copy with hers.

"Hey..give that back..that's mine"

Tom just stared at her and said "Don't make a ruckus in the library."

He then turned and left.

Harry just stood there with her mouth wide open in shock. After few moments, she shut her mouth then picked up the potions book lying on the table, and ran after him.

She found him sitting on the secluded table hidden behind restricted section.

He was reading some book there.

With a huff she marched towards him, then stopped in front of him. He did not look up.

She then started tapping her left foot in annoyance, waiting for Riddle to look up.

He ignored her and kept on reading.

She cleared her throat.

He kept on reading his book.

She hit that battered potions book on the table, with a loud bang.

He turned page and continued to read.

Getting frustrated she growled and snatched away the book he was reading.

He looked up at her calmly.

"Return my potions book Riddle." She hissed.

He raised his eyebrows, then said, "What book? That was my potions book you snatched that day. I just returned the book you should have bought."

Harry gritted her teeth, then pointing her finger at him, she said, "You have no idea whom you are dealing with Riddle. I repeat.. return. my. copy. "

Tom started chuckling, then stood up, he tilted his head slightly and said, "Are you threatening me? Me? A stupid Hufflepuff like you ..dare to do so?"

Harry narrowed her eyes, then noticed her potions book lying underneath his parchment.

She tried to grab it, but he got hold of it first and held it above her head so she can't catch it.

Harry shook her head in irritation, then went for her last resort - the ultimate weapon.

She looked at him and smirked. "You asked for it".

Then started tickling under his arm.

" oh..aa..ha .. sto ..ha..ha..ha" He started laughing and brought his arms together to stop her onslaught.

Having the opening she was looking for, she snatched that book out of his hand and tried to make a run for it.

He grabbed her from behind, then held her waist with one arm, and tried to snatch that book by the other.

Harry was trying her best to keep that book away from his reach.

"No way.. I'll show you what a Hufflepuff like me can do.."

"Give that back you.."

Just then, somebody cleared their throat. Both Tom and Harry stopped, then straightened up and looked towards the place from where they heard that noise.

It was Marcus standing there, looking very nervous, "Hiya Harry...I was looking for you. Saw your bag. Sorry I didn't know you were busy. I'll leave huh.. "

"Wait Marcus... I'll join you." Harry straightened up her clothes, then glanced back at Tom and smiled while showing him the book she was holding, then left with Marcus.

* * *

 

Next day morning, at Hufflepuff table during breakfast.

"And one second he was there and next second poofff..not a sign of him. I am telling you Linda that Charles has some family secret. Nobody can cast disillusionment charm this good."

"Hmm..But Jenny there might be some other reason, maybe he apparated out of that corridor."

Harry glanced towards her housemates sitting across her - Linda Smith and Jenny Earl. "You can't apparate inside or out of Hogwarts. It's mentioned there in Hogwarts: a History." She said, remembering Hermione while telling them this. She looked towards her grandfather Charles Potter, who was sitting at Griffindor table. She knew he must be using invisibility cloak, for whatever these girls were talking about. Looking across that table, she found somebody very familiar seated there. She could not help but smile, looking at a very young Hagrid seated at the end of Griffindor table.

"What are you? A Revenclaw? Nobody reads Hogwarts - a History. It's too boring." Linda said. Making Harry to move her gaze away from Hagrid, and look back at two of them again.

Harry tried not to roll her eyes. These two girls reminded her too much of Parvati and Lavender. In their shared dormitory, she only heard them talk about either boys or makeup.

"Oh look Lin! he is looking towards us." Jenny elbowed Linda, gesturing towards the Slytherin table.

Harry also looked over her shoulder towards Slytherin table, to check about whom these girls were talking about. She found that it was none other than Riddle, who was staring at her with his usual frown. She shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

"Oh Lin..this is so exciting. I can't believe that Gorgeous Tom has finally noticed us."

"I can't wait to tell Christie about this." Linda replied.

Then both started giggling.

Harry just stared at them in surprise, she could not believe that her dorm mates were Tom's fangirls.

"Hiya Harry"

She looked up and smiled at Marcus, who just joined them on Hufflepuff table. "Hey Marcus "

He took the seat next to her, and went on to tell her about points he added for his charms essay.

After breakfast, they entered potions class for their first lesson of the year with Slytherin house.

Harry noticed, that the seating arrangement was very different compared to the seating arrangement in her era.

Slytherin were seated on the front side of the class, while Hufflepuffs took back benches.

She took seat right at the back, with Marcus sitting next to her. She opened her bag and took out her potions book along with her notes book. Then putting her bag on the side, she glanced towards Marcus to ask him about potions professor, but found Tom sitting there on his seat.

"Huh..where is Marc?" She looked around, and found him sitting next to Abraxas on the front table, looking very anxious.

She looked towards Tom, then towards her potions book, then hide it immediately under her notebook.

At this Tom smirked and said, "You think, I won't notice it under that notebook ?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped because of the entry of their potions master - Professor Slughorn.

The professor went on to give speech about owls, and the expectations from them. Then asked them to follow instructions written on board, for the potion they were supposed to make.

Harry kept on holding her potions book the entire time, even when she went to collect ingredients from the cupboard.

Later, when professor came to their seat to check their potion, he asked Tom why he was not on his usual seat. Tom's only reply was, "It was already taken."

Once, professor moved to other students, Harry looked at Tom and snorted, "Yeah right. As if your minions would let anyone else take your seat."

"My what?"

"Minions..you know that Malfoy, Black and other Slytherin fifth years. "

"You know your brother is also there."

This shut Harry's mouth, and she started stirring her potions. She then glanced towards Sirius, who was preparing his potions next to some sandy haired wizard.

Then looked towards Tom's potion, which she noticed was of perfect lavender shade.

"How did you do that? I followed the same instructions but mine is still grey. " Harry asked scowling at her thick greyish potion, then looking back at Riddle's perfect potions.

"I think you're missing one thing." Tom said, while staring at Harry's potion.

"What...I've added all ingredients mentioned in perfect quantity. Let me check again."

Harry started referring to her book, finding that there was no ingredient she could have missed. She glanced back at Tom and asked, "I've added everything mentioned . What's missing?"

Tom just looked at Harry, and replied, "Talent."

Harry narrowed her eyes at Tom, "I have more talent than you Riddle. You just wait. I'll show you."

Tom just raised one eyebrow, and said, "Waiting."

"Then wait." She hissed, and banged her book in irritation.

At this Tom started chuckling.

Once bell rang, he submitted his neatly labelled potions sample to professor, and left.

Harry scowled after him. He was upto something, she was sure. Why take seat next to her? Then looking at her greyish potion she sighed. She tried following all instructions but for no use. Then with a thought that she would try harder next time, she submitted her potion sample and gathered her bag.

"Hiya Harry.." Marcus said nervously, while following her out of the class.

Harry glared at him, "Why did you change your seat?"

He started scratching his head and said, "I did take the seat next to you. But Tom grabbed my collar and pushed me towards his seat. I am sorry Harry. But he's so scary. I get all nervous around him." He finished with a pleading look.

Harry closed her eyes, then took a deep breath. She looked back at him and said, "Next time, let me know if he does something like this. I'll take care of him."

She then moved towards their common room which was situated near kitchens. She really liked Hufflepuff dormitory as it was quite cozy and sunny, with large round common room having low ceilings. It's decor had earthy feel with plants hanging and resting all around the room.

She took seat next to one flowered plant, and brought out her potions book to start her essay.

Once she opened her book, she noticed its pages were slightly torn with ink blots on certain pages. "Whaaa?" She looked at its cover which was still the same. Then realised that that bloody tosser stole her book again, leaving his ruined copy for her. He switched their covers and stole her nice copy.

Scowling, she started thinking about potions lesson, trying to determine the time when she could have left her potions book unattended.

Somebody came and stood in front of her. She looked up and found, frowning Linda and Jenny standing there.

"Anything you want?" Harry asked while looking at both of them.

"Oh, we just want to know why were you sitting next to Tom." Linda asked, while taking seat opposite to Harry, along with Jenny.

Harry raised her eyebrows, "I was sitting next to him? He took a seat next to me. "

"Yeah sure. As if somebody like Tom would talk to somebody like you." Jenny said.

"Somebody like me? What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning at Jenny.

"Oh..he is the most popular wizard here, and you're an unknown newbie." Linda replied.

Harry just looked at both of them in shock. They were behaving like Cinderella's step sisters, only step mom was missing, oh and Tom was definitely not that prince charming.

Then, remembering their conversation that morning, she made a sad face and said, "You're right. He never wanted to talk to me."

Then looking back at both of them, she said , "He was asking about you two."

"What?" Jenny shouted.

"Really?" Linda said at the same time.

Harry nodded and continued, "Yeah, he wanted to know more about you. He said he wants to approach you, but feel really nervous. He also wanted to know, if you two have boyfriends."

Jenny eyes were round with excitement, she looked at Harry and asked, "What did you say?"

Harry smiled and said, "I told him that both of you are single. Then he said that he is so confused about whom to chose between the two of you, as both of you are so gorgeous."

Both Linda and Jenny squealed, then started giggling holding each others hands.

Harry on the other side could not believe these girls. They bought her story. How could they believe that Tom would ever be nervous, or he would talk to third unknown person about something so personal. She shook her head and passed them her fake smile.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Same day evening.

Harry was hiding behind some random bookshelf in the Library to observe her target, who was sitting in his usual table near restricted section.

She had cast notice-me-not and disillusionment charm on herself, as precaution.

Her eyes moved towards Tom's bag lying on the chair next to the one he was sitting on, then back to Tom, who was writing something.

She realised that he was not going to leave his bag anytime soon, as he was still too engrossed with the same book that he borrowed earlier from the astronomy section. She thought that she might need to take some chance, as it was already getting too late.

After taking a deep breath, she went down on her knees, then slowly crawled under his table. The spells she had put on herself earlier, prevented her from his detection.

Now, the tough part, of getting her book out of his bag. Praying that her notice-me-charm would work, she slowly opened his bag while making sure not to cause that much of a movement. She looked inside and found that her potions book was not there.

Scowling towards the place where Tom was sitting, she made a decision of taking something else from his bag. Looking back she slowly pulled out his homework, then noticed something familiar in his bag. It was a black diary. Pulling it out, she realised that it was the same diary which opened Chamber of Secrets. It looked pretty new, but she knew it was the same diary which she stabbed with basilisk fang. She pocketed both his homework and diary, then crawled back to the place where she was hiding earlier.

After removing her spell, she looked back at Riddle, who was still reading the same book. Grinning she did a small victory dance then left library before he notice his missing items.

* * *

 

Later that night, Harry closed the curtains of her four poster bed, then pulled out Tom's diary. For full five minutes she just kept staring at its cover. She remembered how this same diary possessed Ginny when she wrote her innermost thoughts in it.

She slowly opened it and found something written on its pages. It was not English, but when she tried to read it she was able to understand it completely.

She smirked when realised that it was written in parseltongue. That means, he wrote this thinking nobody could read it. Too bad for him she knew his secret language.

She started reading. The first few pages contain his thorough research about Slytherin family, which ended with someone called Marvolo Gaunt.

On next page, he scribbled different alphabets, which she noticed were the alphabets of his name. At the bottom he wrote ' I AM LORD VOLDEMORT '. She realised, that this is how he created this stupid name.

She turned page and found that the rest of the diary was blank with next page having only one word written on it, the topic of his latest reasearch - 'Horcrux'.

 

 

* * *

 

"Let me approach him first."

"No Jenny that's unfair. He told that he is confused. That means he'll say yes to the first one. I don't want to lose Tom."

"But Linda, we can't go together."

"Then let me try first."

"No way."

"Why don't you toss a coin?" Harry interjected. She had been listening to the argument of her dorm mates Linda and Jenny since morning. Both had put on extra make up, and were looking foward to corner their 'Shy Tom'. Harry almost laughed out loud when she heard them say 'shy' and 'Tom' together for the first time, as he's the most shameless person she knew.

"I think plain newbie is right. We should toss."

Harry frowned at Linda. They never referred her with her name, and called her 'plain newbie' or 'brunnette'. As per them, she was too ordinary with no makeup or fancy hairstyle, which she didn't mind.

Linda immediately opened her trunk and handed a Galleon to Jenny.

Harry just looked at them while sitting on her bed. She shook her head as they tossed a Galleon. Who tosses heavy coin like Galleon, they should have used a sickle or any muggle coin. As expected the Galleon didn't roll properly and flipped to the other side straight away.

"I won." Jenny started jumping in excitement. She then made a pose and said "Look at me girls. You are looking at the future Mrs Riddle."

Linda scowled at her best friend, but Harry started laughing out loud. Future Mrs Riddle, yeah right, she was sure that this girl must have named their future kids' as well. She would love to see Tom's reaction on this.

* * *

 

Tom was listening to the conversation of his housemates during breakfast, when the owl post arrived.

He frowned when one small grey owl carrying a letter addressed to him, landed in front of him. He untied that letter and opened its envelope. A pink sheet came out. Who would write in a pink sheet to him?

The letter was very short:

"Meet me at second floor's abandoned classroom next to girl's lavatory, after classes at six.

\- Your Hufflepuff Girl."

He raised his eyebrows and looked towards the only Hufflepuff witch who could write such a letter to him. She was staring at him, as if expecting him to react some way. Why would she want to meet him? Out of curiosity he pocketed her letter while staring back at her.

At Hufflepuff table Harry was surprised by Tom's action. He just pocketed the letter that Jenny owled him. But why was he staring at her, she was sure Jenny didn't mention her anywhere in that letter. She didn't know the details, but as per the conversation of her dorm mates, that letter stated something about asking him to meet Jenny at Second floor's abandoned classroom. She looked towards her dorm mate, who was giggling while looking towards Tom.

Still in her deep thought, Harry followed Marcus for their first lesson of the day. She kept on thinking about Tom's behaviour. Maybe he liked meeting with his fangirls in abandoned classrooms. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her lesson.

Later that day, Harry met Sirius in the Library during their free lesson. Harry cast few charms to avoid being overheard.

"Something bothering you today?" Sirius said while observing his goddaughter, who today looked slightly distracted.

"Oh it's nothing like that. I just kept on thinking about our future Dark Lord today. He accepted a love letter from my idiotic dorm mate during breakfast." Harry didn't know why, but this really bothered her. She expected him to burn that letter or maybe jinx Jenny.

"Riddle accepted a love letter?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"That's strange. As far as I've heard, he hardly looks at any witch. As per our house mates, he has never shown interest in anybody. You know, he actually rules Slytherin house. They have this hierarchy and he is right at the top. I heard witches worship the ground he walks on, but he is too busy with his studies."

"Really?" Harry was surprised. Here she thought maybe only idiots like her dorm-mates liked Tom.

"Yeah..They say he is a prodigy, best in almost everything, and he earned the top spot in Slytherin hierarchy by beating a Slytherin seventh year in a duel during his second year. I've also heard that he lives in an orphanage during vacations. He must have shown great power and potential, as he came here as an unknown half blood orphan with no connections."

Harry looked up at her godfather when he mentioned about Riddle living in an orphanage.

Her muggle relatives always threatened to send her in an orphanage,. She remembered all those dark stories that her Uncle used to tell about orphanage along with those threats. Was this the reason for Riddle's hatred towards muggles? She also remembered Voldemort at graveyard, he said his muggle father left his mother when he learnt she's a witch. She really pitied him. He had nobody to receive love from, maybe that's the reason for all that hatred he felt towards muggles and muggleborns.

"Harry"

"Huh."

"What happened? You zoned out again. Are you alright today."

"Siri, I just realised something."

Harry told Sirius about her theory related to Tom's hatred towards muggles.

Sirius looked towards Harry, and shook his head, she always thought best about everyone. "Harry I don't think that's the reason. I have seen him punish few students in our Common room. He's truely an evil incarnate. He feel no pity or care for anyone. He hardly likes anyone. You know there is a reason why everyone is scared of him."

Harry just stared out of window. She knew nobody's born bad. It's the life and the circumstances involved that make you whatever you become. She understood Sirius's hatred towards the future Dark Lord, but he was not looking at this from Riddle's point of view.

"Harry don't bother yourself with him. I am taking care of that. You just concentrate on your education. Also, I want you to research about that black box."

Harry just nodded and packed her bag. It was time for her last class and she wanted to follow Jenny after that.

~~~~

* * *

 

"I have some work, will meet you later in common room." Harry told Marcus, who was waiting for her after their last lesson. She wanted to follow Jenny for her meeting with Tom. She was curious to know why he accepted her letter.

"Okay, I'll meet you later."

She looked as he left, then moved towards the second floor.

* * *

 

Tom entered the abandoned classroom as per the note he received. As soon as he entered, the door shut itself. The room turned completely dark. He was about to cast lumos charm when it lit itself.

The whole room was decorated with heart shaped pink balloons. Then, he heard a wailing noise, which he realised was somebody singing with a very high pitch voice, that was completely off tune.

"I knoooow I'm your dream girl,

aaa...aaa...aaaa

Aaaand I want you to be my lover boy.

Laaaaa..lala...lalalaaa.."

He looked towards the place from where the voice was coming from, and he found a blond witch with heavy makeup singing with her eyes closed.

Then there was a bang, and he was showered with pink confetti with loads of glitter. He snarled, he really hated pink.

"Oh Tom. Don't be shy to talk to me. I know you like me and I accept your love. We 'll live happily ever after with our kids in small hou.. "

Thump

Tom could not take it anymore and stunned her before she could talk anymore.

He growled, he knew that green eyed witch was involved in this. She must be standing somewhere laughing out loud. He stopped and looked towards the door. He immediatly cast a spell and it banged open. As expected a laughing witch came tumbling in. He knew she must be listening through that door with her ears pressed.

Harry looked up at him,"Ooops".

She then tried to make an innocent face. "Hehehe ...I was just.."

And then she ran out of that room.

"No you won't." Tom ran after her.

While trying to make a run she tripped. He grabbed her hair and dragged her through door on the left, then locked it.

She gritted her teeth. "Let go Riddle."

He pulled her hair harder. "No. I've been easy on you for far too long, but you just crossed your limit."

He then pointed his wand at her.

"Today I'll teach you why you should be scared of me."

Harry snarled and kicked him between his legs with her knees as hard as she could. He let go of her and fell on floor.

She then pointed her wand at him." You've just messed with a wrong person Riddle."

He looked up at her then kicked her leg making her fall on floor next to him.

"Nobody messes with me Evans." He was about to cast spell on her when she grabbed his wrist to stop.

He too caught her right wrist to stop her from using her wand, then used his body weight to pin her down.

Both were breathing heavily while glaring back at each other.

Harry gritted her teeth and said "Why are you doing this? You accepted her love letter. I didn't do anything. It was you who went to meet her. What happened? Didn't like the mother of you future kids?"

Tom looked in her blazing green eyes which were glaring back at him, her dark silky hair were fanned out on the floor, and he really liked her this way. He immediately shook his head, this witch was doing something to distract him, he knew it. "Don't lie Evans, I know you have some hand in this. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been outside that door."

"I was just curious to know why you went to meet her. Tell me Riddle, is she your girlfriend now. You two will make a perfect couple."

"Bitch apologise to me now."

"In you dreams Tommy boy." She again tried to shake his heavy body off her and freed her one leg which didn't help much.

Tom growled and tighten his fingers around her wrist. "Don't call me that."

"Bite me."

"If you don't apologise then I will."

Harry's face was very close to Tom now. "I won't apologise for something I didn't do."

He glared into those defiant eyes then brought his mouth closer to hers. "Apologise now."

"I wont."

He then did what he promised, he bit her lower lip hard causing it to bleed.

Harry was shocked, then angry. He just bit her. She did the only thing that came to her mind. As soon as he let go of her lip. She bit his.

Tom didn't know what but, as soon as he touched her lips, his heartbeat increased and it felt really good. He let go of her mouth, but she brought her mouth to his and bit him. He tasted her blood through her bleeding lip.

Then, he did something which he never expected himself to do - he kissed her. He didn't mind her biting but liked it. Then she started kissing him back. He didn't know when his hands started touching her neck, her shoulders. She didn't know when she started running her fingers through his hair. Both were lost in their kiss which felt like heaven to them.

Bang.. Bang...Bang..

Both immediately stopped and looked towards the door.

They heard voices from outside.

"I think it's locked. Who would lock washroom door?"

"I don't have time for this. Let's go to the third floor's washroom. We'll tell some prefect on the way about this washroom."

Tom let go of Harry and moved off her. He tried not to look at her.

Harry also avoided looking at him and moved towards the door to unlock it with Alohomora spell but it did not open.

Tom silently moved next to her and tapped his wand on the door's lock then looked towards Harry. She looked up at him and could not look away. Both kept on staring in each others eyes till Harry snapped out and ran out of that place.

Tom stared at the place where she was standing few seconds back and sighed. Then shaking his head he moved towards the mirror to check his appearance.

His hair were ruffled, reminding him of her fingers running through them. His lips were also bleeding because of her bite. Shaking his head again he opened the tap to wash his face but no water came out. He frowned then noticed a small snake engraved on that tap.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ran straight to her dormitory. She could not believe that she just kissed somebody. And not just anybody, but dark tosser himself. Moreover, she bloody enjoyed that kiss.

She wanted to talk to Sirius about this, but he would freak out if learnt anything about this. She had not shared any information with her godfather about her meetings with teen Dark Lord ever since she saw his reaction at Hogwarts Express.

She hide her face in her pillow, but as soon as she closed her eyes she started thinking about that kiss. He initiated that but she responded eagerly. His hair were really silky and she had to agree with her dorm mates, he did look handsome. Suddenly, she sat up, how could she think that way about him. He was an ugly creature that stole her first kiss, she nodded. That made her realise, she just gave her first kiss to that arsehole. She just gave...her first kiss...to...a wizard.

Oh merlin..oh merlin...She was a gay as she just kissed a wizard...no she could not be a gay as she had become a witch . so she was straight. But she used to like Cho who was a witch..so could not be straight..but at that time she was a wizard..so she was straight. This was all bloody confusing. She wanted scream. She took a deep breath, she had to do something, she couldn't go on like this. Then, she decided that she would avoid Riddle from that point onwards.

So, for the next couple of days, she ate her meals at Hogwart's kitchen where house elves were very welcoming, as always. During her Potions and History of Magic classes she sat as far away as possible from Riddle, and avoided looking in his direction. She put on glamour on her lips as well for few days, to avoid anyone questioning about her injury which was because of that bite.

During daytime her mission 'Avoid Riddle' was success, but at night a failure as she could not avoid Riddle in her dreams. Ever since their kiss, she started getting a lot of inappropriate dreams about him.

She studied hard and made great progress in her potions too. She started getting good scores in Potions along with other subjects. Sirius was very happy with her progress. She also made friends with her grandfather - Charles Potter, whose interests were very similar to hers. He liked treacle tart, his favourite subject was Defence just like her and he was great in Quidditch as well.

Along with Riddle, she also avoided her idiotic dorm mates, who started glaring a lot in her direction. Her friendship with Marcus also progressed, as she spent so much of her free time with him in Library and Hufflepuff common room. She also started doing her research about that black box but it didn't progress much due to lack of books related to that.

She didn't try for Quidditch, but flew on school brooms during some of her free time. She started enjoying her time in this era as nobody paid any attention to what she did. It was great being an anonymous witch rather than boy-who-lived Harry Potter.

It was a week before Halloween when she received an invitation for 'Slughorn Party'.

"A party? I didn't know that professors throw parties here. Is everybody invited?" She said as she read her invitation.

She was sitting in Hufflepuff common room with Marcus, who received an invitation as well.

"Not everyone is invited. Professor Slughorn only invite selected few students, but there will be a lot of famous people in that party. His parties are famous for that. You will go right? It will be fun." Marcus said while looking at Harry, who was still reading her invitation.

"I am not sure. This party sounds fun, but it says here that we've to be in a formal evening dress, which I don't have. Also, I don't have a date."

Marcus started scratching his head nervously, "About that.. uh Harry."

She looked up at him.

He looked in her green eyes and hesitantly asked, "Wwwould you like to go to Slughorn's Party with me?"

Harry saw so much hope and expectation in his eyes, that she could not say no. She smiled and nodded.

On getting her nod, Marcus jumped up in excitement, " I knew you won't say no. Thanks Harry. I promise, I will try to be the best date. And don't worry about that dress, I will write to my sister and she will arrange something for you."

Harry laughed at his excitement, then shook her head and went back to her essay. She forgot that Riddle might attend that party as well.

* * *

 

Abraxas was sitting at the dinner table and was staring intently at his leader-cum-friend sitting across him.

"Abraxy you are doing it again." Orion Black hissed.

"Whaaa. .." Abraxas Molfoy looked at him questionably.

Orion looked towards Tom, who was looking towards the door as if thinking something, then back at Abraxas and said in low voice, "Why are you staring at Tom like that?"

"Ori don't you think he looks different nowadays?" Abraxas said while gesturing towards Tom in hushed voice.

Orion again looked towards Tom, who was now twirling spoon between his fingers instead of eating food with it.

"He looks like he is in a deep thought. But he looks the same to me." Orion said after observing Tom.

Abraxas brought his head closer to Orion and said in low voice, "I think he is in love."

"Are you.." Orion spoke out loud then lowered his volume when their neighbours looked towards him "Are you sure?" His eyes were round in anticipation.

"Yes I am. But I think they had some disagreement and she is avoiding him." Abraxas narrowed his eyes towards Hufflepuff table, then continued, "Look at Hufflepuff table, that Evans girl has not attended any meal since last few days. And our Tom here always look towards the doors as if expecting her to come anytime. She is avoiding him in classes as well. And I don't like it Ori..not at all.."

Orion start imagining Tom as some tragic hero waiting for true love all his life and finding that. Then his lady love ditching him, leaving him all lonely and broken. "So you think that girl broke our friend's heart. And he being Tom didn't share this with us. We are his friends. How can I sleep soundly when my friend is all heartbroken and lonely? How Abraxy?...How?" He had tears in his eyes now.

Abraxas nodded, he too was in verge of crying, "He doesn't eat properly, doesn't sleep much and in classes that we share with Puffs, he keep on looking in her direction as if expecting her to look at him. I can't take it anymore Ori. We have to do something."

Both were holding each others hands now, then they nodded at each other making a silent pact about doing something for their friend.

"Are you two okay?" Tom frowned at his friends-cum-followers sitting across him They looked like as if they were on a verge of crying.

On his question instead of answering Orion stared crying out loud, "Oh he said if I am okay? So caring...how could she be so cruel?..why? ..Merlin why?" He then stood and ran out of Great hall shouting same thing all the way.

Tom saw him leave then looked towards Abraxas with an raised eyebrow. On his questionable glance Abraxas also stood up, "I also can't take it anymore. How could she do this? How?" He too ran out of the Great Hall.

There was a pin drop silence.

"I think both of them have lost their mind. I always knew something like this will happen one day. " Nott commented while adding food in his plate.

Then everybody started talking again.

Tom, however, could not eat anymore. He too stood up and left Great Hall.

He strolled through the castle with his hands in his pockets, thinking about that green eyed witch , who seemed to be avoiding him.

She was occupying so much of his thoughts these days that, he spare no time to think about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. He found its entrance and went down to look at it once. But there again instead of looking for Slytherin monster, he started thinking how much the green colour of that Chamber reminded him of her eyes.

Ever since that kiss he could not get her out of his mind. His thoughts always strayed towards her eyes, her hair, her anger, her lips, that kiss..everything kept on popping up in his mind all the time.

She didn't even spare his dreams. He started having steamy dreams about her. He wanted to touch her to feel her, argue with her to get that look in her eyes. She had left him all frustrated.

The biggest problem was that he did not feel the same way about any other witch. He didn't feel like kissing or looking at any other witch. She was the only witch he wanted.

He shook his head. He should to do something. That witch was distracting him from his goal. He need to find some solution to this. He did not want any weakness.

* * *

 

On the day of Slughorn's Party, which was also Halloween morning, Harry was finishing up her charms homework in Hufflepuff common room when Marcus came in.

"My sister just owled this for you." He said, while handing the package containing dress for the evening party to Harry. He seemed really excited about this.

Harry had spoken to Sirius about this party last evening. He was surprised, when learnt that she will be taking Marcus as her date. He also told her that almost all Slytherin above third year got invitation for this party, which caused Harry to rethink about going as Riddle will be there. But Marcus's excitement for this evening, made Harry to go as per her earlier plan. Come to think of it, Riddle might have forgotten all about their earlier meeting.

Harry looked at the package, she had no idea how to get ready for the evening, and knew that her dorm-mates won't help her anyway. Then suddenly, she remembered someone who might help her.

Getting excited she ran straight to her house's head Herbert Beery to get permission to use his floo network.

* * *

 

Amanda Lawson was putting new beauty products for display, when she heard someone calling her name.

She turned to floo network, and found that it was none other than that teen witch, who came to her parlour along with her brother earlier that summer. Her face split into a smile, "Harry, look at you. You have grown. And those hair look perfect. How are you sweetie?"

"I am fine Ms Lawson. But I need your help. Can I come through?"

"Sure sweetie. I told you that you can come to me anytime without asking."

Harry started telling her about party and her date. She then showed her the package that Marcus gave her.

"Let's see what he got you." Amanda opened up the package and found a frilly pink evening gown in it. Harry gaped, she won't wear pink. She hated that colour, it could be any colour but pink for her.

"Hmm...it's uhhh...okay ...but this colour and design won't work. I won't let you wear something like this. Let me think." Amanda said.

Harry felt relaxed, atleast she agreed with her on this.

Amanda started looking at Harry, as if trying to imagine what would look best on her.

Suddenly, she jumped up in excitement. "Oh I have a perfect evening dress for you. It belonged to my younger sister once, but she is all grown up now. I think it will fit you perfectly. Just wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry just looked at her confused, as she left room. She didnt know why, but she started feeling slightly queasy with a thought of wearing an evening gown, since she saw Marcus's package with a pink surprise in it.

She looked up as Amanda came back carrying a package with her. "Just try this sweetie." Amanda showed her the room where she could change.

After few minutes, Harry came out wearing the gown Amanda gave her. It was bottle green coloured, thin strap silk gown. It fit perfectly on her. Harry also liked it, as it was not pink, for her any colour or design was better than that nightmare gown which Marcus gave her.

"Oh my.. That looks perfect on you. Let me just do something with your hair, and put some light makeup on your face. Oh and also let's change those shoes, you need to wear proper footwear with that gown."

After half an hour, grinning Amanda moved back to look at her, "You look gorgeous."

She moved Harry in front of mirror.

Harry was shocked when she looked at her reflection. She couldn't identify the girl in that mirror. She looked beautiful.

"Your date won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Harry just rolled eyes and said , "But Amanda, I don't want him to look at me. We are going as friends. "

Amanda just smiled and shook her head.

"What time are you supposed to meet your date sweetie?"

"At seven..oh its already quarter to seven. I must leave. Thanks Amanda, I can't tell how grateful I am to you. I'll return this gown by next week."

"Oh sweetie..you keep it, my sister doesn't need it anymore and it looks perfect on you. And you can come anytime if you need any other help."

Harry hugged Amanda, thanking her again, then left through floo network.

Marcus was waiting for Harry at Hufflepuff common room's entrance dorm, when she came in. He looked towards her and his jaw dropped. He could not form any words.

Harry just stood in front of him, looking at him concerned. "Marc, are you okay? You are opening and closing your mouth again and again."

"Yyyou look nice.. No no no..not nice.." He shook his head

"Okay I don't look nice. Can we go now?" Harry frowned at him.

"What I mean Harry is that you don't look nice but amazing ... sorry ...not amazing but beautiful." He then nodded his head as if finally able to say what he wanted. "Yes you look beautiful". He finished with a grin.

Harry just raised her eyebrows then shook her head. "Thanks Marc. You also look great today." She said while looking at his pale blue robe."Sorry I didn't wear the gown your sister sent. As per Ms Lawson this looks better."

"It's okay Harry. You look great in this."

"Thanks again Marc. Can we go now?"

 

* * *

 

Tom was standing with few of his fellow Slytherins, listening to them as they passed on comments about various students and guests.

"She looks as if she ate her lipstick instead of applying it." Lestrange commented about one ginger haired witch who just passed by them.

Crabbe snickered and added, "She was Nott's date last time. "

"It was not her but her twin sister. My date was prettier." Nott said defensively.

"They are twins. How can you compare? They look exactly the same." Malfoy added.

"You haven't seen her " Nott argued.

"We just saw her twin. We don't need to see her." Crabbe said while gesturing towards the witch, who was now talking to some other guest.

Tom looked towards the girl they were talking about. How could they date her or her twin? She was all red, with red hair, red dress, and red shoes. He hated red colour as it was Griffindor colour and he hated anything related to Griffindor.

He liked green, as it was Slytherin colour and the colour of her eyes. Her eyes looked really attractive with her spark of anger. Oh that reminded him of the way she touched his lips.. her hands through his hair... Oh Merlin..not again..he again started thinking about her. She is driving him mad. He sighed and shook his head. Whats wrong with him? He ran his hand through his hair when he heard Lestrange say - "Isn't that Sirius's sister ?"

Tom immediatly looked towards the door, and found the witch who was haunting his thoughts and dreams these days. He could not take his eyes off her. He really liked that she was wearing his green. He smirked with a thought of her wearing his colours. He tilted his head slightly, and observed her. He neck and shoulders looked completely delectable, and those eyes today looked mesmerising. He sighed again, then noticed somebody standing next to her. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her date for the evening, that stupid Puff Prefect Marcus Barnes.

"She looks yummy." Nott said.

Tom moved his eyes towards Nott. How dare he? He felt a volcano of rage burst within him. How dare he think that way about her?

"Yeah I get what you mean." Lestrange nodded to Nott, then added. "Look at her body. Oh, how I would..."

"You guys should not talk this way about her." Abraxas cut in immediately. He saw how Tom started looking towards Nott and Lestrange, when they commented about that Evans girl. He didn't want them to face any severe punishment later, that's why stopped them before they could continue.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend? " Nott asked.

"Not mine. But she is a sister of one of our dorm mates. So we should respect her." Abraxas tried to explain.

Lestrange just laughed and said, "Oh I don't care. I can take her..."

"If you finish that sentence, then I will kill you right here." Tom hissed in anger.

He glared at Nott, who gulped. "Now listen. You can do and say whatever you want about any other witch, but, if I ever heard any of you talk in any inappropriate way about Harry I will punish you in such a way, that you will wish you were never born. "

Tom looked at Lestrange, who was now trembling slightly with fear. "She is mine. You lay off. " He then turned and left.

 

* * *

 

"Oh Merlin! It's her," Marcus caught Harry shoulder and tried to hide behind her.

Harry looked sideways, "What are you doing Marc?"

"Save me Harry." Marcus said with a pleading look.

"What?" She didn't know what be was talking about.

"Last week I helped this Revenclaw witch in her homework. Since that day, she has been stalking me."

"How can you be sure?

"I find her everywhere I go. She passed me this note yesterday asking me to be her date, but I didn't reply."

"Who is she?" Harry looked around for the witch he was talking about.

Marcus bought his head close to her ears, "That witch with the glasses. She is wearing yellow dress. " He gestured towards their left side.

Harry looked towards the witch he was talking, "Oh...ha ha ha...I can't believe it...it's Moaning Myrtle." She then startled laughing, imagining the witch who used to haunt girl's washrooms stalking Marcus.

"Don't let her hear you. She will start crying here" Marcus said, still trying hard to hide his face from Myrtle.

Harry kept on laughing, then teased him, " But Marc you two will be perfect. Come to think of it -Myrtle and Marcus...hmm... I like the sound of that."

Marcus looked away."Yeah laugh at me. You have no idea how horrible she is."

Harry shook her head, then put her hand on Marcus's shoulder, "Don't feel bad. I was just teasing you. We are friends right. "

Marcus just looked at Harry, then smiled, "Yeah friends...of course...So.. you want something to drink. I'm feeling slightly thirsty. Just wait here I'll be back with some drinks."

 

* * *

 

"Hey Marcus" Jenny smiled.

Marcus looked at his fellow Hufflepuff fifth year "Oh hey Jenny. You here too?"

"Yeah I am here with my date Ian. So you're drinking orange juice now? " She asked gesturing towards one of the glasses he was holding.

"No this one is for Harry. Mine is butterbear. So where is Linda? She is invited to right?" He asked, as he took a sip from his glass.

"She is dancing with her date there." She pointed towards dance floor, Marcus looked and found Linda dancing with some wizard there.

He smiled then said "You enjoy. See you later."

Jenny stared as he left. Her plan worked. She was able to add the potion in Evans drink that she earlier bought to add in her date's drink to losen him up. She was having good time with Ian tonight but, as soon as that Stupid brunnette came in, her date started looking towards Evans instead of paying any attention to her. She just fumed.

She remembered how this brunnette's lie led her to make fool of herself in front of her dreamboy Tom. She hated her, her green dress, her nice hair, her make-up, and everything about her. So she went ahead and added that potion in her drink when Marcus was looking towards the dance floor, it will take its effect in few minutes once taken. She smirked and went to dance floor to celebrate her small victory.

* * *

Tom consumed one more drink of Firewhiskey. He looked towards her, she was laughing on something that her date just said. He glared at that idiot. Why is he touching her? And bringing his face closer to her?

He drank another glass of Firewhiskey and looked back as that idiot Puff Prefect left for something. Left alone she started looking around, Tom just gazed at her from distance.

He looked as her brother approached her. He was with that Potter, who too looked very friendly with her. They talked for few minutes then left.

Once they left, that Puff idiot returned carrying some drinks. He handed her one glass then said something in her ears and she laughed again. Tom gritted his teeth and picked up another Firewhiskey glass.

He has to do something. He looked around and signalled one Slytherin fourth year witch standing nearby to come. She immediately joined him on his table. "Yes Tom."

Tom looked at her then asked, "You're Samantha right?"

"Yeah." She felt excited that he knew her name.

" Listen Samantha, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Tom."

"Do you see that Hufflepuff Prefect Marcus Barnes?" Tom asked as he pointed his finger towards Marcus. She nodded, so he continued, "I want you to go and ask him for a dance. And make sure he stays on floor for atleast two songs. Ask him in such a way that he won't say no."

"Okay. But when should I approach him?" She asked with a lot of enthusiasm. It's not everyday any Slytherin gets a chance to do something for their leader Tom.

Tom looked towards Harry who was now drinking her orange drink, while listening to Marcus."Go now."

He looked as Samantha aproached Marcus and said something flattery, as he started blushing and smiling. He then looked towards Harry as if asking for her permission, she nodded and he left with Samantha. Harry looked at them as they left.

Tom then withdrew his wand and tripped one nearby wizard, who just dropped his entire drink on Harry's dress. She just looked at her evening gown then back towards the apologising wizard, then just nodded as if saying its okay and left the room to clean herself.

Tom finished his drink then stood up, and left the party too.

Once outside, he started following her as she moved towards girls washroom. He stumbled slightly as he was somewhat drunk after consuming all those glasses of Firewhiskey.

Then, she suddenly stopped and put her hand on her forehead, then put her other hand on wall as if trying to balance herself.

Tom didn't wait and grabbed her forearm, then dragged her into one of the nearby rooms, which happened to be one of the Slytherin privacy room(room used by Slytherin couples for some privacy).

He locked the door then looked at her. "What are you doing with that idiot? Is he you boyfriend now?"

Harry just gazed at him for few seconds, then started giggling. Then she pouted and said, "Whyy are you sooooo... angryy Tommy? "

Tom frowned at her, "Are you drunk?" He himself was slightly intoxicated as he consumed few glasses of Firewhiskey, but she looked as if she had few bottles of Firewhiskey. But the entire time he observed her she only took one orange drink. He narrowed his eyes, so that Puff prefect added something in her drink.

"Oh Tommy ...I feel so haaabbbyyyy.." She put her hands on his shoulders then tilted her head and winked at him

He just looked at her then said, " I told you not to call me that Evans."

Harry pouted again, "But I like Tommy. " Then grinned and said " Tommy is cute."

Tom just looked at her lips as she kept on pouting and licking with her tongue, then shook his head and said " You're being stupid Evans."

"I am not stupid. You're stu.. stupid." Then pointing her finger at him, she grinned and said, "Tommmy you don't even know.. that... I stole something from you. I fooled you." She started giggling as she thought it was too funny.

He raised one eyebrow and said "Really."

She nodded still giggling

He then asked, "What did you take Evans?"

"ha..ha..ha...you still don't know...your black diary Tommy. I stole it." She laughed, then added "And also your charms homewwork."

"You stole my diary and homework?" He asked, he still remember how much he looked for his missing items everywhere. He never misplaced anything and nobody ever dared to steal anything from him, well apart from this witch.

She grinned "Yeah. From right under your nose Tommy annnnd you never knew."

That got him all curious,"How?"

She started giggling and pushed him away, "I'll show you. You were there, " Then she grabbed his hand and made him sit on the couch.

"And I was here." She stood some distance away from him."You were reading something. Then..swishhhh..I put charm on myself..then.."

Tom stopped listenning to her once she went down and started crawling on her hands and knees towards him. Her gown rose up to her knees and he got good view of her cleavage, as she slowly crawled like a cat towards him.

She stopped in front of him and looked up with those green eyes, "And thats how I did it Tommy." Then she stood up, and he noticed that one of the strap of her gown had also fallen off her shoulder.

He gazed at her from top to bottom and then looked back into into her eyes. He smirked, "I think I should punish you now for this."

He stood up then pushed her against wall and started kissing her hard. He dreamt for so many days about kissing her again, these lips, her scent. He explored her mouth thoroughly with his tongue. She moaned and tightened her hold of his hair in her finger. He continued to leave trail of kisses down her neck.

Soon they were lying on the couch with Tom on top of Harry. She tried to change position but he pinned her down. They were kissing, biting, even scratching each other. However, due to the earlier consumption of whiskey and potion both fell asleep in the middle of everything.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Next day morning.

Harry opened her eyes then closed them again. She tried to move then felt someone lying on top of her. She looked, "Oh holy sh*** "

Tom opened his eyes when he felt someone stir underneath him. Then that someone spoke out some loud unpleasant words near his ear. Having slight hangover after consumption of firewhiskey last evening he got irritated and said "Shut up you bitch."

This got Harry really angry, as she was not a morning person."You bastard. Get off me. " She tried to push him with full force.

Tom's headache was killing him and she just shouted again near his ear. "Will you shut up?"

"You shut your mouth. Get off me " She tried to push him again

Tom gritted his teeth and sat up. Then started pressing his head with his fingers trying to sooth his headache."Bitch."

Harry looked at Tom. He was only wearing his black trousers. His chest and and neck covered with love - bites. She noticed that there were few nail scratch marks on his back. She looked at her own body."You bastard. What have you done to my clothes?"

Tom looked at her. She was glaring at him with her green eyes. Her lips were still swollen, her gown was completely torn, only covering her lower body. Her upper body covered with her strapless bra only. Her hair were undone, she had love - bites all over her body, there were few teeth marks as well. He really liked her this way, covered with his marks all over. He tried not to smirk in front of her, then looking back at her face he said, "Instead of blaming me, try to remember last night. It was you who seduced me."

"I what?" She tried to remember last evening and slowly the memory of the events that took place once she left that party started coming. She suddenly stood up and start walking in circles. " oh fu***** # $% %$# # "

Tom again pressed his head."Will you stop shouting? I am having a headache here."

Harry looked at him exasperated "You're having headache? A headache? Bastard I am having a heart failure here. " She then started saying all the cuss words she could remember. "Oh fu***** #$ #$#$$ #$ &$ ## "

Tom looked at her and shouted, "Shut up or I will stun you."

Harry sat down next to him and started breathing hard, "Oh Merlin, I need something to calm myself."

Tom looked at her, she had her face covered with her hands now, "Tipsy"

There was a popping noise "Young master called."

Tom ordered, " Yeah. I need you to bring calming potion and a hangover potion for me."

"Sure young master." Tipsy nodded enthusiastically, and left with a pop.

In a minute that elf came back and handed the requested potions to Tom. He passed Calming potion to Harry ,"Here drink this. It will calm you down."

Harry took potion from him, and looked at the place where that house elf was standing earlier then towards Tom."You've a personal house elf?" She asked as she swallowed the calming potion he gave her.

He looked sideways at her, "Tipsy is not my personal house elf but Hogwarts. She likes me and assists me whenever I ask her."

She asked, "So you have an elf minion as well?"

He just glared at her then drank his hangover potion.

She started laughing.

He frowned, "Why are you laughing?"

Harry looked at him and said "I just realised that a house elf called 'Tipsy' brought a hangover potion for you. Ha ha ha.."

Tom shook his head, "I think you've gone mad."

Harry just kept on laughing then fell silent after few minutes.

"I still don't understand why I suddenly started behaving that way last night. It was as if I was not thinking straight. I didn't even drink anything. Only that..." Harry stopped and remembered Marcus giving her that orange juice. Did he add something in that? But he is not such a person. She need to ask him.

Tom looked at her. He knew she concluded what he wanted her to know. Take that you stupid Puff prefect, he dug his own grave, now she will surely ditch his acquaintance. He smirked with this thought.

After few moments of sitting queitly, Harry stood up and started looking around, then picked up one torn portion of her evening gown from floor.

Tom looked at her then picked up his black robe. "Here take this. Return this later."

Harry took his robe then put it on, it was slightly big for her, as Tom was few inches taller than her.

Tom picked up his shirt, when she asked. "Can you put on notice-me-not charm on me too? I don't want some professor or student catching me like this."

He looked at her. She was now covered in his black robe, but those marks were still visible on her neck. He felt really possessive on seeing her covered with his marks and clothes. He felt that now she will haunt his dreams and thoughts more. "You'll not start ignoring me again ..will you? You'll attend meals right?"

Harry looked at him. He missed her during meals hours and noticed she was ignoring him. She just kept on staring in his dark brown eyes, then nodded "I will attend meals."

He knew she didn't answer his first question, but shook his head and smiled, then put on notice-me-not charm on her and unlocked the door as well. She frowned at his odd behaviour and kept on looking at him for few seconds then left.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiya Harry. Why did you leave early yesterday ?" Marcus said as soon as Harry came down to Common room for morning breakfast.

Harry just glowered at him, then huffed and left the common room

"Hey Harry. What's wrong?" Marcus ran after her.

She just kept on walking, not looking at him or acknowledging him.

"Harry...why are you not answering me? Have I done something?"

Harry turned around and glared at him, he stopped not understanding why she was upset. She just narrowed her eyes, then turned and left him standing there.

He stood there for few minutes, a bit shocked by her glare and anger, then ran after her again.

She entered Great Hall and took a seat next to some first year witch. She felt someone's eyes on herself and looked up. He was staring at her, there a was a small smile playing on his lips. Looking back at him brought back the memories of his touches and lips on her. She felt herself blushing, and looked away, then hastily started adding food in her plate.

Tom was waiting for her to show up, he wanted to see if she would keep her promise of eating meals in Great Hall. Then she entered, and took seat next to some first year. She looked up at him, he noticed that none of the marks he left last night were visible on her neck, maybe she had put on glamour like him. He smiled and she started blushing. He tilted his head slightly, that blush made her look even more beautiful.

Tom looked towards Puff Prefect, who just entered and took his usual seat next to other fifth years, then that idiot started looking towards Harry sitting on the other side of the table, but she ignored Barnes completely. Tom smirked and went back to his meal, but his eyes kept on moving back towards her.

Harry finished her meal then picked up her bag and left.

"Hey Harry" Marcus called her

She rolled her eyes, and kept on on walking.

"Listen to me plea.. Oww"

thump

She looked back and found Marcus lying face first on floor. He tried to stand up then slipped again. Few students standing nearby started laughing at him.

Harry looked up and found Tom followed by other Slytherin Fifth year passing by, he did not even throw a glance at Marcus. He met her gaze then winked at her, and she felt herself blushing again. He passed by her with a smirk, other Slytherin Fifth year behind Tom stared at her but quickly looked away as if scared about something. Sirius was looking towards Marcus lying on floor as he walked by, then he looked towards Harry who just shook her head.

She looked as they left. What's wrong with her? Her heart just missed a beat when he winked at her. She was blushing like a tomato.

Same day evening, Harry was sitting in the Library finishing up her Transfiguration essay, when somebody joined her table. She looked up, and found that her dorm mates Linda and Jenny sitting there. She just raised her eyebrows at them

"Hi Harry. Mind if we join you? We thought we should start socialising with our simple dorm-mate.. isn't it Lin." Jenny said with a most fake smile she could make.

Harry just stared at them for few second, then shook her head, "Sure ". She went back to her work.

"Uh Harry." Jenny said again.

Harry rolled her eyes then looked up at her. "Jenny I am happy that you know my name. But this is library. Shouldn't you be doing your homework. "

"Oh Harry don't be upset with her. She is just curious." Linda said.

Harry shook her head unable to understand. " About what?"

" You were with Marcus yesterday.. right? " Linda asked.

Harry frowned at them, then nodded.

" So how was your first time with him?" Jenny asked eagerly.

That got Harry more confused, "My what?"

"Oh come on Harry... We noticed you didn't return last night. This morning when you came out of shower you had these love bites all over you. So? How was it? Was Marcus any good? Tell us about your experience. " Linda asked excitedly.

Harry could not form any words. She was just shocked. They thought that she spent night with Marcus of all people. And what did they mean by her first time? Surely they don't think that she had.. her face turned red. "I ...uh .. whaaa ?"

Linda giggled then asked "Oh .. Harry you don't need to hide. We know you and Marcus were.."

Somebody cleared their throat. They looked up and found Tom standing there.

Jenny and Linda immediately said the same thing at the same time "Hi Tom" Then they started giggling.

Harry frowned at them, then looked towards Tom, who for some reason was glaring at them.

He looked towards Harry and his eyes softened up, "Hi" He smiled at her.

She felt her heartbeat increase. "Hey Riddle" She smiled back at him.

"It's Tom for you Harry." He said, still unable to move his eyes away from hers.

Harry started blushing, he just said her name. Then looked back at him and said "Hey Tom"

Linda and Jenny were silent now, and were looking back and forth between Tom and Harry, both of whom were lost in each others eyes now.

Tom shook his head, as if trying to come out of a trance, he then pulled something out of his pocket and took Harry's hand and put that on her palm. She looked and found one small flask there.

"For the scars I left on you last night. You won't need to put on glamour anymore. " He said looking towards her neck and lips.

Then he bent down putting one hand on the table and other on the back of her chair, bringing his face near hers and murmured " And sweetheart. .. I need my robe and diary back. You can keep that homework as a souvenir for your success of stealing something from me."

He looked in her eyes again then kissed her cheek and left.

Harry was blushing like a bride now. She lost count of how many time he made her blush today. She had a feeling, that he heard these two and said those lines about 'scars left by him on her' to let these two know that she was with him. She looked up at her dorm mates, remembering their ultimate crush on Tom and tried not to laugh. Their mouth were wide open in shock and their eyes were fixed on Harry.

She gathered her work, "It was nice..uhh...socialising with you two. My essay is done. I'll see you later in common room."

They just nodded and looked as she left.

* * *

 

 

"Did you fight with your Puff best friend?" Sirius asked Harry as they were walking towards Great Hall. He met her near kitchens.

She just shrugged.

"He looked really sad to me earlier today." He said while looking towards her. He knew she spoke to very few people here and alienating her only friend would make her a loner, which he did not want, so he waited for her near kitchens earlier to speak to her about this.

"I don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to tell him about the whole drink-getting-drugged story. She knew he won't be pleased to learn about whom she ended up sleeping with.

He stopped walking and stared at her. She looked distracted as well as upset about something. "Harry I can see you are very upset with him. But I think you should talk to him about whatever it is. He was running after you the whole day, and you kept on ignoring him."

She looked at her godfather for few seconds, then sighed and nodded. "Okay I'll talk to him."

Sirius smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "That's my Harry."

Harry smiled back at him and kept on listening to her godfather talk, as they walked together towards Great Hall for dinner.

She took the same seat she sat earlier that morning and looked towards Marcus. His shoulders were slumped and he was stirring his food with spoon while gazing towards some particular spot on the table. Sirius was right she thought, Marc did look sad.

She gazed towards Sirius who looked at her then nodded towards Marcus, she smiled and mouthed okay to him.

He grinned and started talking to the wizard sitting next to him.

She then moved her eyes towards Tom, who was also talking to someone. On feeling someone's gaze on himself he looked towards her, she immediately looked away and started adding mashed potatoes on her plate.

After dinner she followed Marcus as he made his way towards Hufflepuff common room.

"Marc." She called after him.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his face split into a smile on seeing her walk towards him.

On getting such a happy expression on his face by just calling out his name, made her feel guilty. He could not have added anything in her drink. She thought that he was a true Hufflepuff, loyal to the core.

"Hi" She said with a smile.

He started grinning like a maniac, "Harry you are finally talking to me. I am sorry about whatever you are angry about." Then he started scratching his head, "But it will help if you could tell me what I did. So I won't repeat that in future."

"Marc you don't need to apologise. It's me who should apologise as I started ignoring you without asking you about your involvement." She said while looking down at her feet. She couldn't meet his gaze as he looked so innocently lost about the whole situation.

"Huh?"

"I am sorry. Please forgive me." She said, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

Marcus just kept on gazing at her face with his mouth slightly open. Her eyes looked sad and her head was tilted slightly to the left making her look very innocent and cute."Huh?"

Then realising that she was apologising he shook his head."No no Harry. You don't need to apologise about anything. It must be some misunderstanding." Then he started grinning again. He felt really happy.

She smiled back at him then frowned and said "But I must explain." She looked around, they were standing in a corridor near kitchens, somebody might overhear about her drugged drink story. "But not here"

"Come" She took his hand then guided him into a nearby empty classroom.

Marcus just kept on gazing towards their interlocked hands, grinning like an idiot.

She shut the door, then looked at him. "Remember the orange drink you brought for me during Slughorn's party?"

He nodded.

"It was drugged."

"What? Drugged?"

She nodded then continued, "Somebody added something in it. I started behaving like a drunk maniac, not thinking straight."

She frowned and looked at him, "Do you remember anyone who could have talked to you or maybe you took somebody else's drink?"

"No no.. I got that drink made for you. It wasn't somebody else's " Then he started thinking about the party, "The only person I talked to was Jenny. And if I recall correctly she also asked me about that drink."

Harry mouth fell open in shock. Her dorm mate did this to her. She narrowed her eyes, that bitch would pay for this. No wonder that piglet was so interested this morning to know about her last night. She fumed, that bitch just messed with the daughter as well as goddaughter of Marauders.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. She need to make a plan to get back to that bitch.

"Harry?"

She looked back at Marcus, who looked very concerned. "Are you okay? We can complain to Headmaster about her."

Harry shook her head then smirked, "No Marc. I will take care of her."

"Uh Harry...just one question." Marcus asked.

"Hmm " Harry said still thinking about how to get back to Jenny.

"Where did you leave? I looked for you everywhere in the party."

That question brought Harry back to present. She stared at Marcus. He deserved the truth, and she needed a friend to talk to as well.

"I.." She closed eyes then said "I ended up sleeping with Riddle."

He shouted "WHAT?"

Harry looked up at him, he looked as if his world just crumbled. He then gazed at her and asked " So that means you and him.. Both of you.." He could not complete the sentence.

Harry frowned at him, she thought that maybe he really hated Tom that's why acting this way, and said, "We didn't have .. you know...not that... It was just a heavy make out session and we ended up sleeping together at the end of it." She looked down at her feet and added, "Both of us were drunk. It was a mistake."

He released the breath he was holding, then looked back at her, "So you're not dating him or anything right? "

Harry didn't know how to answer that. She knew that there was some mutual attraction, but she was not sure that it could be called dating. She just shrugged and said, "No."

He sighed in relief. Then thought about Jenny and gritted his teeth , "I'll make Jenny pay for this. Just let me know, I would like to add some inputs in that plan of yours."

Harry smiled back at him, " Thanks Marcus. You truely are a great friend to have." Then looked towards the window and said, "I think it's already past curfew. Let's go."

Marcus just puffed his chest and said, "Don't worry Harry. You're with me. I am a prefect."

She laughed at him then shook her head and took his hand to make their way out of the classroom, then they turned towards kitchen corridor.

She looked ahead and stopped immediately.

Tom was standing there in the middle of the corridor. What was he doing there? Then she remembered, he must be doing his prefect duty.

She looked at his face, his eyes were moving back and forth between the two of them, then they moved towards their interlinked hands. He looked back at her. There was no expression on his face. But Harry could tell he was really angry.

She tried explain, "Tom we were just.."

"Shut up " He hissed in anger.

"Hey you can't speak this way with her." Marcus intervened.

Tom moved his gaze towards him, Harry thought that he might kill or torture Marcus right there. She let go of his hand and pushed him towards Hufflepuff common. "Marc leave.." She urged him.

He looked at her, "But I can't leave you alone with him "

She gritted her teeth, "Just go. I can take care of myself. Go"

"Okay. But if you're not back in half an hour then I'll report to Headmaster that you're missing." He said while looking towards the murderous expression on Riddle.

"Just leave" She pushed him again and he finally started moving towards Hufflepuff common room. But kept looking back towards them the entire way.

"Tom let me explain.." She tried again.

"What's there to explain?"

"We were not doing anything just talking." She explained.

He felt his temper reach sky high." You were talking to him? Then why were you holding his hands? You were giggling with him. And why were you two sneaking around the castle?"

She looked at him shocked, "Giggling? Sneaking?" She felt her temper rise. Who was he to question her? She marched towards him, then stopped in front of him. "Who are you to question me? I can giggle or what was it?...yeah SNEAK...I can giggle or sneak around with anyone I want. You. Have. No. Right."

"I have every right you bitch. And you can't speak this way with me." He hissed.

She narrowed her eyes. "I told you not to call me Bitch. You bastard. "

"I can call you whatever I want. And what were you doing with that Mudblood? Kissing him? Oh..maybe you're sleeping with him too ? Maybe you like sneaking around with different.." He stopped as her eyes filled up with tears. They fought so many times but this is the first time she started crying. He knew he just crossed the line, but he wanted to hurt her the way she just hurt him by showing up with that idiot.

She gritted her teeth. "Tom you..." She punched him hard and kicked his leg, then ran away from him.

Once she reached the end of corridor she looked back at him and shouted, "And don't you ever bloody talk to me ever again. You bastard."

Tom stood up rubbing his jaw and looked towards the place where she just left. Then growled and kicked the nearby wall. This was all because of that Puff Prefect, he would pay for this. He then stopped, maybe it's time to visit Slytherin monster. It's time open the Chamber of Secrets.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"So that means you interacted with the last heir about four hundred years back?" Tom asked. He was lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, staring at its ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head, listening to the Basilisk -Shesha who was lying coiled next to Salazar's staue. She had been telling Tom about her life till now. He also learnt that as a Parselmouth, he was immune to her gaze, this was not mentioned in any of the books he ever read about Basilisk.

"Yes master." Shesha hissed.

"Hmm..This chamber is beautiful." He said, then frowned at something, "You know this green pattern here is of same colour as Harry's eyes."

Then he smiled, "Her eyes spark when she is angry. And when she blushes she looks so...unworldly."

"Who master?"

"There is this witch Harry Evans." He then started telling Shesha about Harry, about their first meeting, their small fights, her ignorance, her shyness, her anger..and whatever he was thinking about her.

"...and then she punched me and ran away from me." He gritted his teeth, "She took his side even though he drugged her drink earlier. And...Oh Merlin... Why I started talking about her? ...I can't get her out of my head... "

He then sighed, "I really want to kiss her again..." He sat up and shook his head in frustration. He came straight to the Chambers after their fight last night.

Shesha just gazed at her master, "Master I think you are in love."

"What?" He looked up at her shocked. "I can't be in Lo.." He could not even complete the word as he found it totally disgusting.

He shook his head and said "I think it's lust. I am a teenage wizard."

Shesha also shook her head. "Master let me ask you few questions and we'll be clear. Please master answer me honestly. "

"Go on." He said, he knew he only liked that witch, and was attracted to her physically. As per him it was all lust no love.

Shesha thought then asked her first question. "What do you find most attractive in her appearance?"

He answered straight away, "Her eyes."

"So you don't stare at her chest or legs or any other body part?"

Tom felt his face go red, "I did stare when she wore that green dress. But school robes hide her body. So I don't stare at those parts.. not really."

Shesha slithered near Tom and asked "And you said you had been thinking about her before that party?"

"Yes", again he answered her straight away again.

"What do you feel about touching any other witch apart from this Harry?"

"Disgusting" He shuddered with the thought of touching or kissing other witches.

"Do you like talking to her?"

Tom looked into the space, then said, "I kind of does like arguing with her." He then chuckled, "She thinks she is so superior even though she completely idiotic sometimes ."

"Does she make you laugh or make you happy. I mean.. does your mood lift up after meeting or seeing her look at you?"

He thought then nodded, "Yeah."

"How do you feel when some other wizard stare at her or touch her?"

He gritted his teeth, " I want to kill them.

"How often do you think about her? Do you dream about her too?"

Tom closed his eyes and sighed, "I find it difficult not to think about her, and yes I dream about her too."

"Master you just solved the puzzle yourself. You are in Love. You are not attracted to her because of her body, but for other reasons... so its not lust, else you would have been sleeping with other witches too. You feel jealous when others talk about her, you feel happy with her and you think about her all the time. It's clear you are totally in love with her."

Tom kept quiet for few minutes, staring into the space.

"Oh merlin..."

He was finding it difficult to accept that he could be in love. It's a weakness, and he hated it.

He looked at Shesha, "How can you be sure?"

"I am completely sure Master. I learnt this test from master Salazar himself. He used to be a witch's charmer when alive. He talks about these things all the time."

Tom frowned at her reply, "What do you mean? You still speak to him?"

"Oh I talk to master Salazar's portrait everyday, else it would have been so boring here." She shuddered with the thought of staying within chambers for hundreds of years with nobody to talk to.

Tom looked at her surprised, "You have an access to Salazar's portrait? Where is it? I want to talk to him."

Shesha gazed at Tom for few seconds as if analysing him, "It's here in his library. Let me show you." She then started slithering towards Salazar's statue.

"His library?" Tom started chuckling. He followed, as Shesha slithered towards left foot of Salazar's statues and hissed, "Jasmine"

He frowned when heard that password and stared as the left foot of Salazar's statue lifted to reveal entrance to Salazar's personal library. Tom entered and looked around the room, it was of same size as Great Hall, filled with volumes of ancient looking books, which he was sure won't be available anywhere now.

He started laughing, now he could reach his true potential. He would become the strongest wizard ever lived.

"Who are you young man?"

Tom looked towards the voice, and found a portrait of a dark haired wizard wearing green robes, staring at him with curious expression.

"You must be the great Salazar Slytherin. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an honour to meet you."

"Same here young Riddle. So you're my heir... hmm... Are you a halfblood? Don't get me wrong but Riddle is not a wizard surname. That means your mother is a Slytherin descendent." Salazar said while scratching his chin.

Tom nodded, and went on to tell about himself.

"Tch... Slytherin descendent staying in muggle orphanage? What about my mansion? And all of my money?"

"I don't know." Tom just shrugged as he had no idea about any Salazar mansion.

"Hmm...We will check about them. I don't want you to stay in orphanage or wear second hand clothes. I can see you have great potential and I am sure you will be an extremely powerful wizard in future. You know you are the first descendent of mine that visited me, Shesha must have really liked you else she would not have told you about me."

Shesha slided near Salazar portrait and said," Master Salazar I think young Master Riddle is in love."

"I told you Shesha I am only attracted to her." Tom was not ready to believe he could love anyone.

On hearing Tom's denial, Salazar started laughing, " Not accepting being in love...hahaha... But young heir if Shesha is sure then it must be true. So tell me about this witch."

Its Shesha who started telling Salazar about Harry, she told him everything she heard from Tom that evening.

" Oh young Tom, I think Shesha is right. You are totally taken by her. But a Hufflepuff? Never thought, but she must be charming."

Tom just shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah charming of course, she hasn't punched or kicked you ever, so you won't know how charming she could be... She steal my things... snatch my books...make funny hand gestures. She even tried to associate me with that stupid blonde witch and laughed when that idiot blonde wailed. And you have not heard her swearing, I myself heard few offensive words for the first time ever from her. She is not charming. She is a wild animal."

Salazar became excited. "Ooh..really? I find her more interesting now. So she had fight with you?"

Tom nodded and gritted his teeth when thought about Marcus Barnes. "Yeah .. And all for that stupid Hufflepuff Prefect Barnes. I want to kill him."

Salazar frowned at the murderous expression on Tom's face. "Calm down Tom. You don't need kill anyone. Killing him won't be your victory. You should win her back."

"Win her?" Tom asked surprised.

Slytherin house founder nodded and said, "Yes. Seduce her, charm her, make her ditch that Prefect. Then it will be your victory."

Tom raised his eyebrows and asked. "You want me to persue her? Won't that make me weak?"

Salazar smiled at Tom and replied, "Let me tell you from experience that love doesn't make you weak, you will be stronger than ever. Try if you don't believe me. Make her fall in love with you, start dating her, then you'll see the difference."

Tom didn't reply and started thinking.

After few minutes he said " I don't know anything about seducing or charming a witch to make her fall in love."

Salazar started laughing. "Don't worry about that young heir. I'll help you. I am an expert in these things."

Tom just sighed and nodded. He then checked time. "Its almost breakfast. I should leave."

"Oh you should take that door near green cabinet. It will take you next to Slytherin house's entrance." Salazar said while gesturing towards a black door next to a nearby cabinet. "The password is Jasmine."

Tom frowned and asked, "Why do you have such password for this library?"

"She was my love, my inspiration for so many things. Later she became my wife." Salazar smiled into the space when talked about his wife. He had this lovestruck expression on his face.

Tom just looked at him and shook his head hoping that he won't get such a weird expression on his face ever, with that thought he left the Chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom was finding it difficult to listen to any conversation that was going around him during breakfast. He was just staring at his plate, thinking about the meeting he had with his ancestor and his snake about love. He was still finding it difficult to believe that he could have fallen in love. But the more he thought, the more he realised, that he was actually in love with her.

She had become his weakness without realising. Salazar was right he can't lose her, he will win her. But that fight last night, he sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to get away from everything and think, not feeling hungry anymore he stood up and left, not paying any attention to the questionable gazes of his fellow Slytherins.

As he moved towards the doors, she came in along with that Puff Prefect Marcus. He met her gaze for a second, then looked towards Barnes who for some reason was looking very happy that morning. He gritted his teeth on that smug expression on Barnes, not wanting to create any scene there he left Great Hall.

Back at Slytherin table, Abraxas stared as Tom left and looked towards Orion, "Did you see that?"

Orion nodded, " He didn't eat anything. And left early even though he joined only few minutes back."

Then he looked towards the doors and added, "He didn't even replied when I asked about today's lesson and kept on staring at his plate."

"Not that Ori, I mean did you see how he stopped for a second when Evans entered with Barnes ?" Abraxas asked.

"Really? I didn't see that."

Abraxas nodded and gazed towards Hufflepuff table, "Look at her. You observe anything? "

Orion looked towards Hufflepuff table and frowned, "She is behaving just like Tom" He said as he stared at Harry who was also gazing at her plate just like Tom and not eating anything. Somebody added some sandwiches on her plate for which she just shook her head.

He looked towards the wizard sitting next to her. "But why is that idiot Barnes grinning next to her? How can he grin like that and chew his food at the same time? She is upset but he looks very happy about that."

"I think this idiot is the reason why Tom and Evans are behaving this way." Abraxas said while looking towards Marcus.

Orion looked back at him surprised, "What?"

"I think...maybe he created some problem between these two... maybe they broke off because of him.. or maybe she picked him over Tom."

"What? How? How can someone pick this idiot over Tom?" Orion scowled as he stared at Barnes. "Look at him he doesn't even have proper table manners."

Abraxas just shook his head, "I am not sure.. but whatever maybe the reason, our friend needs a helping hand."

Orion moved his gaze towards Abraxas and asked, "You have some plan?"

"Not yet. Let's observe them more during our potions lesson." Abraxas frowned as he looked towards Harry, who just stood up to leave.

* * *

 

Harry was finding it difficult to concentrate on what Marcus was saying. She was still thinking about Tom. She saw him leave Great hall earlier. She didn't know why but when he stared at her for a second her heartbeat increased. The same sensation he brought when she saw him outside potions class. Then, she remembered his accusation. How he thought that she go around with different wizards. She didn't know why but she felt tears prick her eyes again when she thought about their fight.

She avoided looking towards the source of her grief during potions. She even ruined her potion, making it yellow instead of pale blue.

At Slytherin side of the class, Abraxas and Orion observed how Harry ignored Tom, who kept on looking back at her again and again. He would have ruined his potion if Abraxas hadn't stopped him from adding mint leaves instead of ginger roots. All the while they observed that Marcus looked very happy, as he looked back and forth between Tom and Harry.

"I think she is avoiding him again. We need to make them talk to each other." Abraxas said as he looked Tom leave.

"How? She literally ran out of the class once bell rang. How are you going to make them talk to each other? Are you going to lock them together?" Orion asked.

"Ori you are a genius." Abraxas said excitedly.

"That I know. But how will you make them talk with each other?" Orion asked, still unable to understand his plan.

Abraxas looked towards him, "We'll lock them together."

Orion started laughing, "Ha..ha..ha..ha.. Sorry Abraxy.. but I think that you have lost your mind. You are talking about locking Tom. He'll open the door no matter what spell you put on, then punish you for locking him."

Abraxas just shook his head, "That's why we'll lock Evans not Tom. She is the one avoiding him."

Orion raised his eyebrows, "You'll lock her alone?"

"Tch.. Where does Tom go when he wants to be alone?" Abraxas asked.

"Sixth floor room near the entrance to astronomy tower...oooh...now I understand your plan." Orion grinned as he said this.

Abraxas thought then said "We'll need help." He started looking around and saw a fourth year Revenclaw whose sister was a Slytherin. "Hey you... come here. You're Kevin right? Younger brother of Liza? I heard you're a great runner."

Kevin nodded.

Oion smiled and said, "We'll give you two galleons if you would do something for us."

"What?" Kevin frowned at both of them.

Abraxas shook his head and said, "Don't worry it's just a prank."

Kevin narrowed his eyes then said, "Okay. But I'll take three galleons. One additional galleon to keep my mouth shut about whatever prank you want me to help you for."

Abraxas stared at him for a second, then said, "Okay. I'll give you four galleons."

Kevin raised eyebrows. "Four?" He then nodded and said," What do I need to do?"

* * *

 

Harry was sitting in the Library, staring at the title of the chapter of her book she was supposed to be reading. She had been sitting there for last half an hour not doing anything.

Somebody came and stood next to her, she looked up and found a Revenclaw wizard standing there. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes?"

"That witch over there is calling you." He said pointing towards the other side of the library.

She looked over there and found that there was nobody. She looked back at that wizard, but he picked up her bag and ran away.

"Hey" She stood up, and ran after him.

She ran after him shouting to stop, as he ran through different floors.

She had to give it to him for being an excellent runner as she was finding it difficult to catch him.

Finally, he stopped and looked back at her, then he put her bag on floor and ran away.

She stared at him with her mouth open, unable to understand why he left her bag there. Maybe it's some trap. She looked up, then around her for some trap. Her wand was also in her bag else she would have acciod her bag.

Slowly, she moved and stopped in front of her bag. It was lying right in front of the door of some classroom which was slightly open. She looked around the door for some trap, then looked inside the room through gap. It looked empty but somebody was sitting on the window ledge, she moved forward to look properly.

"Ow" Somone pushed her from behind, causing her to fall inside that classroom face first, then with a bang the door shut down leaving her locked in that room.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up when she heard his voice.

It was Tom sitting on the window ledge, he was staring at her with his usual frown.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What am I doing here?"

She stood up and marched in front of him, then pointed her finger "You.. the leader of that snatcher asking me this?"

Tom just stared at her finger then looked back at her face, "Leader of a Snatcher? So you think I am your leader? You are the only snatcher I know."

Harry gritted her teeth, "That Revenclaw minion of yours ran away with my bag then pushed me in here. DON'T act innocent. I want an apology."

Tom just kept on gazing at her, her eyes which were dull this morning were alight. She was again arguing with him for some unknown reason. He folded his hands then tilted his head to stare at this beautiful creature who made him fall in love, he was trying to understand why he find everything about her endearing.

Harry just kept on tapping her foot waiting for his response. But when he didn't reply and kept on staring at her. She growled, "What? Say something."

Tom could not help but smile when she growled in anger.

"What are you smiling at?" Not getting the type of reaction she expected, she wanted to scream in frustration. "I am leaving."

She moved towards the door and tried to open it. As expected it was locked. She looked for her wand then remembered, it was in her bag, which was lying outside that door.

Rolling her eyes she looked back at him. He was still staring at her with that irritating smile. She narrowed her eyes at him, he thinks this was funny. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Open the door."

Tom just stared at her. She was again standing with the same superior pose even though she was not even carrying her wand. He found it really funny that she was ordering him to open that door and started laughing out loud.

"You bastard. What are you laughing at? Open this door."She gritted her teeth.

Tom just shook his head, "What will I get in return? "

"I'll return that bloody diary of yours. Happy? Now open this door." She said pointing towards that cursed door.

Tom just shook his head. "A kiss. I want a kiss to open that door."

Harry mouth fell open in shock. She narrowed her eyes and said, "I will never kiss you bastard."

"Okay... then we'll stay locked in this room forever." He moved and sat down on a chair then folded his arms and started staring at her. He could spend days by just staring at her.

She gritted her teeth then sat down on a chair on the other side and started glaring at him. She knew he was just bluffing and will open that door to leave himself.

After what felt like hours, Harry started feeling unconfortable. He was still staring at her and had not moved to leave. Maybe it was not a bluff. She can't stay locked in this room.

She looked back at him, and made her puppy dog face, a weapon she learnt while observing other girls, then said, "Tom please."

Tom who had been staring at her, felt his heart miss a beat when she made that innocent face and tilted her head slightly to say please with a pout. Using such measures should be banned. Merlin he really wanted to kiss her now. He just shook his head, "A kiss Harry."

She took a deep breath, and looked back at him "Okay, but I'll kiss you on your cheek."

"No. Only on lips."

Harry just shook her head and started glaring back at him

Tom just smirked and went back to his favourite past time from today onwards, staring at her.

She sat there glaring at him for few more minutes, then took a deep breath and stood up.

Tom also stood up as she walked towards him.

She stopped in front of him and looked up at him.

She narrowed her eyes again, then grabbed he tie to pull him towards her and kissed his lips. She immediately felt that sensation return the moment she touched his lips. She forgot that she was only supposed to peck him lightly. She felt his arms enclose her and he bit her lower lip lightly making her to open her mouth slightly giving his tongue the access to explore her mouth. His scent.. his touches.. their last meeting...

Harry immediately came back to her senses and pushed him back. He looked as if she just snatched his favourite toy. She took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat, "The door Tom."

He just stared at her, then moved towards the door and tapped his wand on it. She opened the door and picked her bag lying outside then looked back at him. They just stared at each other for few seconds, then Harry ran away from him.

He just stood there watching her leave. "She will be the death of me someday."


End file.
